Gaara and Sara
by Youko1776
Summary: A story of a young girl named Sara who meets Gaara and hopes to teach him the true meaning of love. Plz Read. If you don't like the first chapter I beg you to read the 7th because the story changes writers.
1. Chapter 1

Ok this is my very first fic,so be nice. I made this up about a friend and her obsession with Gaara.

Diclaimer:I do not own any of the Characters of Naruto,those rights belong to the creators,NOT ME!!!!!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gaara, being his usual self, was practicing his new juitzus on unsuspecting villagers. Then one of the villagers,whos name was Sara, stood in front of the madman

and begged him to stop.

Gaara looked at her with his sarcasticly evil grin,"Why do you believe you can stop me? All life must come to an end sometime. I'm just

hurrying up the process a bit."

"Why? Why do you enjoy killing the innocent!?"said Sara

"Well it's simple my dear. It's so much damn fun!!!!! In fact I'll be kind enough to exterminate you now instead of letting you suffer and watch your loved ones die."

"No,no!! Please don't! I...I...Love...You!!!!" she screamed.

"You WHAT!!?????"

"I love you soooo much Gaara! I know that deep down inside you have always wanted a friend, so I've come to join you and become your friend."

"I have no need for friends. My purpose is to kill and nothing else."

Gaara then turned to leave,but Sara followed.

" Gaara please,let me come with you!"

""Go away! I don't need friends,especially a female!"

"Hey!!! That's offensive you JERK!!!!" SMACK

"Ouch!!! What the hell was that for!?"

"For being a douche,whatelse?"

Gaara continued back to his home in the sandvillage with Sara still following close behind. When they return to his hut, she notices he has some woundsfrom Sasuke that need tending. She cautiously pulls out some bandages and medicine.Gaara looks at her and says...

"I do not need your assistance. My life is solitary, and that is how I intend to keep it."

"But you're hurt! You need you wounds healed or you'll get an infection."

"I'm not like you.My body is much stronger than your pathetic excuse for a body."

"Please let me dress your wounds,it only this once." she begged.

"Do as you wish."

And she proceeded to dress his wounds and she spent the night in his hut awaiting the new day.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yes I know it sucks,but at least I tried.

If you want me to update then review.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, this is chapter 2. I'm sooo happy right now,sugar is good.Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee,I'm so wired!! Ok,here I go,but first.

Disclaimer:I don't own anything realated to Naruto,nothing,zip,nada,so please don't sue me!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 2

Gaara and Sara wake up to yet another day of arguements and slaping,what a slap happy couple. Anyway...It was clear that Gaara was extremely annoyed at her presence. She would talk and talk about how cute he was and how much fun it would be if they could be friends.In short,he was about 2 sec. from severing her head but I wouldn't do that to my friend. This went on for minutes,not even an hour before he finally snapped(wow, what a shocker).

((Why did I allow her to come along? I shoud have killed her in the village. What is wrong with me lately?That stupid girl is so annoying,I just want to shread her to pieces until she's a big mangled pile of flesh,but...I can't for some reason. I don't know why but some thing about her just continues to spark my interest.)) Soon Sara sees his wierd expression and shouts right in his ear...

"Gaara,whatcha doin'!!!!"

"Thinking of a way to annihilate you!!! Damn, why do you have to be so loud."

"I just wondered what you were doing today,is that so bad?"

"You can just go rot in a hole."

"Hey,that's not nice you baka!!" smack

"Ouch,that hurt! Don't touch me mesuinu(bitch)!!"

"It's not nice to speak to girls that way. No wonder you don't have any girlfriends."

"I don't need any,that's why."

"Well judging from your attitude you could certainly use one! Hey, I'm single" flirtatiously

"Ewwwww,that's just gross!"

"Don't worry you'll change."

They walked to a near by clearing in the woods.Sara immediately sat down to sun herself. Gaara thought of a way to scare her. He started pulverizing trees in all directions. Some of the m even alomst fell on her. When he saw her expression of hate,inside he chuckled. ((That's the look that really turns me on. Wait!! WTF am I saying! I can't be attracted to her. She's just a weak female that has no importance to me.)) Sara on the other hand was clearly not amused. You could see fire in her eyes ready to strike anything down.

"Gaaaaaaaaaraaaa! I'm gonna kill you!!!!!!!!"

She started chasing him around until he disappeared into the brush.Defeated, she went to sit under one of the few remaining trees. Underneath the tree she saw Gaara's sand gourd.Hmmmm,what do you think she'd do with that. Meanwhile,Gaara went into town to stalk Sasuke.Sasuke had been training hard and was now arguing with his friends Naruto and Sakura.

"Ah,I see he's fighting amongst his own allies. The same allies that are preventing him from using that amazing power he contains. We are the same yet different. One day he will see things my way and leave those pitiful fools to their fates."

With Sasuke...

"Naruto! You're doing it all wrong! Don't you ever listen to Kakashi sensei!"

"Nope. If I ever want to become the next Hokagei,I've got to do things my own way and not be told what to do by others. Anyone dumb enough to follow anyone else souldn't even try to become a ninja."

"Whatever Naruto. Whatever makes you happy."

"You know what _else_ would make me happy Sakura?"

"Ewwww,no and I don' t want to know! You are sooo gross Naruto!"

"You guys are both dumb in my opinion. The chance of Naruto even becoming the 5th Hokagei is slim to none. You are just wasting your breath and everyone's time"

"Well, no one asked you Sasuke! "

"Leave him alone Naruto. Sasuke can believe anything he wants to,right Sasuke?"

And, it continued on like this for quite a while. If I wrote anymore my hands would get tired,well they already are.

So did ya like it!? I hope so 'cus this is still my first fic remember.

If you like it review and if you don't well..review anyway! I've got to get more sugar!!!! je ne!!


	3. Chapter 3

Ok,since some people acually like it,I'll update. Don't complain if it's not that long though.I kinda have writer's block so if you could review and give me some more ideas, that would be great!!!

Ok, on with the update,but first...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Naruto!!! Naruto belongs to the creators of Naruto,so please don't sue me!!!!

Ok,now we can finally begin...

**Chapter 3**

While Gaara was watching Sasuke, Sara was having a little fun of her own. She took Gaara's gourd and dumped out all the sand and filled it with sugar and blue and green dyes.

" This will get him back for what he did to me,that stupid boy!"

Gaara was heading back to the clearing to begin his training again having gain enough info on Sasuke. When he returned he saw Sara silently sleeping underneath a tree(or so he thought).

"Hn,I guess the stupid wench finally tired,of what I don't know,or care."

He proceeded to retrieve his gourd not yet noticing the difference in weight. Gaara collected his energy and the "sand" began to rise and surround him making a shield. Noticing that there was a huge difference in the "sand's "behavior,he began to fume. When he opened his eyes,he got quite a shock.

"WTF did she do to my sand!!! The little mesuinu ruined everything! I should have killed her the moment I saw her!"

Hearing the commotion now coming from Gaara,Sara began chuckling. Gaara looked at her with extreme hate in his eyes. Seeing that only made Sara laugh harder which made Gaara madder,if that was even possible.

Gaara instantly ran over to her and began beating the crap out of her ignoring her pleads for him to stop. His punches were hard and she was a simple village girl which ment she was completely defenseless. She screamed louder,but to no prevail,he just continued beating her harder. Finally she thought of a way to free herself. Sara reach into the gourd and took a handfull of sugar and threw it into his eyes and bit his fist hard. He yelped in pain and she took the opportunity to escape,taking with her of course,the famous Teddy that Gaara loves so very,very much.

**TBC**

Sorry guys,I told you I'm having writer's block so if you could review and give me a few ideas that would be great

I'll try to update again soon,je ne.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, thanks to those who did review especially LunarRose73. Foe you others who are reading,could you please review and tell me how I'm doin' please. Well on with the update

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from Naruto,plz don't sue me.

**Chapter 4**

After Gaara recovered from his pain he glanced around to notice that Sara was no longer around. He cursed himself as he realized that she had also taken his beloved Teddy with her. This was no ordinary Teddy either.This Teddy was given to him as a young child and was one of the only gifts his father gave him. His father feared and hated him and his mother had died giving birth to him. His whole life he was blamed for her death and was shuned by his village. This Teddy was the closest thing he had for a friend for many years and for Sara to carelessly take it from him was a major insult. Gaara had to get his Teddy back at all costs and no girl was going to get in his way. Gaara set out on this mission to find Sara and take back his Teddy. Meanwhile Sara had returned back to his hut and began to fix dinner.She felt bad about pranking him earlier and was planning to make ammends.

" How can I possibly become friends with him if he hates me so much? I hope that I can get him to warm up to me so that we can become closer."

Sara desperately wanted to bacome the first person to reach the sensitive side of Gaara, a feat that many thought to be impossible. Gaara had no friends and believed that life was worthless and that his mission in life is to rid the world of life. Inside he was dark and hollow, an abyss of nothingness. The strange thing about Gaara was that secretly, he also wanted a companion that he could share his dark abyss-like life with, someone who could give him meaning. As much as the demon hated to admit, he was begining to actually have feelings toward Sara. Sara brought im happiness that he had never felt. She was the friend and companion that his dark unfeeling heart yearned for his entire life. When Gaara had returned home , he found something cooking by the hearth. It smelled wonderful to his starving belly, but of course he would let no one see such an expression on his face. Sara found him starring at the pot and questioned his silent expression.

" Gaara, why are you so quiet? Why do you not enjoy the simple joys of life like having friends or fun?"

"Fun and friends are meaningless, and are for the weak."

"But Gaara, why are you so afraid of being weak sometimes? Who are you afraid of?"

" To put it simply Sara, I'm afraid of myself,of what I am. This monster that I am has scared away everyone I've come in contact with,some have even died."

(silence)

"Sara? What's wrong?"

"It's just that I've never heard you acually say my name before in that manner."

"So, that doesn't mean anything."

" Gaara, if I didn't know any better, I think you're begining to like me."

" Well then I guess you don't know better. Keep dreaming. Why would I have feelings for a weak minded girl anyway?"

"I dunno,but you do."

"No I don't!"

"Do to!"

"Do not!"

" Well anyway... are you hungry of not? Dinner is getting cold."

Gaara and Sara ate their ramen together in silence. Sara did the dishes and then they went to bed(separately, get your mind out of the gutter!!!!). Then later that night Gaara couldn't sleep. He walked over to Sara's side and just stared at her sleeping. She was mummbling his name in her sleep. It sounded like she was in danger. almost instictively the impossible happened. Gaara supressed all hatred and kissed her gently on the lips.

**TBC...**

You might be asking what happened to his beloved Teddy? Well if you want to find out you'd better review! Ta Ta for now


	5. Chapter 5

Well I know it's been a while but don't worry I haven't forgotten about my story. My computer's been acting up and I've really got a major case of writer's block so if you could help me out that'd be great. If you hate the story, well I hope you don't but if you do, could you tell me how to make it better. I know I might not be the best story writer but you have to give me points for trying at least, right? As much as I love being creative, I can't come up with anything interesting enough for anyone to read. All ideas and criticisms are welcome. Sorry if you feel this update is a waste of your time but I'd really appreciate some reviews please, for ideas on how I could make this story better. Thanks for reading! R&R!!

Youko1776


	6. Filthy Rich

Ok, now it's time to once again pick up where I left off. Sorry it took so long to update and I know you've been DYING to know what happens next, well here it is, my update. I finally cleared up my writer's block and I hope you are beginning to like my story even if it's just a little bit.

I've been talking to my friend Sara and she really thanks you guys for reading. You really made her feel special. This summer she was supposedly engaged to the infamous Gaara. (Sorry for all you fan girls out there.) Please don't kill me but I'm pleased to inform you that she is now happily married and you should see her ring. I don't know how or where Gaara got the money for such a huge stone but it you saw it, whew, it's absolutely HUGE. She also comments that Gaara so far hasn't changed too much from his cold attitude, but they are planning on having kids in the future. That is, if Gaara allows her to get close enough.

Well here I am ranting again, I know I shouldn't have had soo much sugar. Oh well, on with the show…

**Disclaimer: As much as I'd like to, I DO NOT own anything associated with Naruto, boo hooL**

I'm not sure, but I think this is chapter 6

Well after such an eventful night Sara woke up to find Sara fixing breakfast. Sara turned to see him staring at her in complete aw. A careful smile crossed her lips as she cautiously greeted him and invited him to the table. As they ate their meal that tasted rather burnt apart from the delicious stew that she had prepared before. What could she say, she wasn't a breakfast person. The only breakfast food she could really decently make was cereal. Gaara silently consumed the scorched meal without as much as a burp. After doing the meager dishes they both set out on a new excursion. Of course first on Gaara's list was to rid himself of that pesky Sasuke and bothersome Naruto. Sara had a more logical plan, she would go SHOPPING!!! At such an irrelevant suggestion, Gaara normally would have gone off and killed the person where they stood, but since this was his beloved Sara he simply sighed and shook his head. (Wow is Gaara going SOFT!) "Thanks!!" she yelled and slipped her hand into Gaara's pocket and ran off with his wallet. He just stood there in awe at what had just happened for a good 5 minutes. Finally he snapped back into his senses and continued on his way to the Leaf Village to stalk Sasuke and Naruto.

Sara, on her shopping rampage, ran all the way to the Mall (Yes people, the Sand Village does have a mall!) She took out Gaara's wallet and opened it up to find he had several 100 dollar bills inside and a credit card!!! "Whoa! I've hit the jack pot! Not that I'm a gold digger or anything but this guy is loaded!" she screamed. "It looks like he could use a girl to help him spend all this cash for him. I wonder where he got it from. The first store she entered was Ninja Plus. She was amazed to find so many weapons and at first she was scared. Later she calmed down and began shopping in the women's section. She found the cutest little uniform with a picture of a teddy bear on the front that looked like Gaara's (Which by the way she still hadn't given back.) She knew he'd love to see her in this so she plopped it into the cart along with many other random clothes and accessories. Next she thought she should got shopping for Gaara, to make up for basically stealing his wallet. She bought him some new training clothes and shoes. She even tossed in a little something extra for when they were back home alone (Ewww! Not like that). At check out she was shocked to find that the total came to a meager $1,793.17! Well, at least Gaara's rich. After her full day of shopping madness. She thought it would be best if she headed home to start cooking dinner.

Gaara n the other hand was up to his usual mischief of scaring the crap out of the people who knew him. Sasuke had noticed him stalking him and engaged him in a quite eventful battle. In the end Gaara escaped and prepared to train harder so he would destroy Sasuke so he wouldn't come back. To make matters worse. Naruto stumbled upon him and wouldn't stop asking him to fight him. Finally Gaara backhanded him and sent him flying. Shutting Naruto up for the time being. It turned out to be quite a uneventful day and Gaara decided to head home to see his beloved Sara.

Short but sweetJ hoped you liked it. Sorry It's so short but honestly I can't type anymore my hands are starting to cramp up on me but don't worry. I will be back some time. I'm not sure right now when I'll update so watch out.

Don't forget to click that little box on the left side of your screen if you want to read more. Your reviews will be much appreciated ! Je ne!

Youko1776 


	7. The Blood Covered Teddy Bear

Okay sorry about not writting sooner but the original author stopped writting. So hi I'm Sara. The girl the stories about. I will continued because I'm sure there are other people out there that were sad that Youko stopped writting this story.

Disclaimer: I Do not own anything associated with Naruto. No matter how much I want to.

Chapter 7

Sara's POV

I stared down at my plate of untouched food. Gaara sat across from me, quiet like usual. 'Our diners are always quiet. He never talks to me.' He stood up and washed his dishes in the sink. I hardly noticed as I sat staring at my plate. "I'm going out for a walk." he was already halfway out the door. I nodded and he closed the door behind him. I sighed. I got up and scraped off my food into the garbage can. I then washed all the other dishes and cleaned the kitchen until it was spotless. I looked at the ceiling. "How can I ever begin to be his friend if he never talks to me? Never lets me know how to help him…I want to give him my love but it's like he's afraid to open up to me." I sighed again. The kitchen was clean and I looked around for something else to do.

Gaara's POV

I turned away from the closed door and walked into the cool night. I hated this feeling. She makes me feel weird. 'She makes me so frustrated. I hate her so much. So why can't I kill her? I have to get rid of her.' I paused. '… I came out here to get away from her and all I'm doing is thinking about her! Why can't I kill her like all the rest?! What's so different about her? Why did I stop killing everyone when she begged me to stop? Why did I let her follow me home and keep her there?' A pause. 'Why does she not run in fear of me?' Why?…Why?… 

Sara's POV

I stood up from the table and returned to my room. I took Gaara's dear teddy bear out of his hiding place and sat down on my bed. I gave it a hug knowing this was the only part of Gaara that was sweet and innocent. I winced remembering at how mad he was at me for taking it. "I guess I should return you back to Gaara now." I smiled. "I wish you could talk so you could tell me more about Gaara. You had to be there for all his hard times when no one else was there to comfort him. I wish I could have been there for him, and now it may be too late. But I won't give up, I'll keep trying even if it kill's me I'll try." I gave teddy another tight hug. Then I got off the bed and walked to Gaara's room. I placed teddy on his pillow and sat on the edge of Gaara's bed. 'This room has been deemed off-limits to me, I wonder if he'll get mad at me.' I looked around. 'The walls are so bare with no pictures or nick-knacks. A dresser, a mirror, his bed, and the closet. Organized, neat, clean. Nothing more this room can tell me about him. He really is a mystery. Guess I should leave before he catches me in here and he gets really mad.' I stood up and took one last look at the teddy bear lying there. Crash Glass shards pierced my back. I yelled more in surprised and in pain. I turned to see three ninja. "Who the hell are you?!?! And what are you doing breaking into Gaara's house?" One ninja stepped forward, obviously their leader. "We came for you sweetheart. Will you please come with us?" I delivered a satisfying kick to his stomach causing him to fly back into the dresser. It broke on impact. "No thanks I'm good." The other ninjas each grabbed an arm. They tried to twist them behind my back but I was too strong. I brought my arms together and whacked their heads together. They loosened their grip and I ripped away. I backed away fast. "Damn… It had to be the night of the new moon. Gaara any time you want to come in is good." I glanced at the door as the three ninjas as they closed on me. 'Maybe if I get into a crowd, into public, I can escape…' I darted for the door. One ninja grabbed me and grazed my side with a kini-knife. He tried to pin me to the ground as I kicked him away and tried to get up. I flinched from the pain in my side. The other two ninjas tackled me to the ground. "Gaara!! Gaara!! Please help me. I need you!" "Shut up bitch!" A hard object came down on my temple. "Gaara…I'm sorry." Were the last words I whispered before I blacked out. 


	8. Why Have You Left Me So Alone?

Sorry for all the screw ups, I'm still learning to use all this stuff. If you don't like my writing I'm sorry. I know it kinda sucks but I'm trying as hard as I can, which might not be good enough for some people out there. If it really sucks meaning I have no writting talent what so ever tell me so I don't keep tormenting you all.

Chapter 8

Gaara's POV

I stopped mid-stride. "I have this strange feeling that something is wrong." I looked around for some irregular behavior, but everything seemed in order. 'Maybe I should go check on Sara. Wait, why should I care if she's okay? I mean she's just some annoying girl that followed me home and won't leave me alone. Bt still I have been gone awhile…maybe I should head back.' I turned around and began to stroll back.

Sara's POV

I opened my eyes slowly. I groaned as my head pounded. "That was stupid. Why did I expect Gaara to come waltzing through the door and save me? Even if he were there, he wouldn't have really helped. It was my fight and he wouldn't want to interfere. He probably sees me as this weak, little, annoying, and stupid girl anyway. Now I'm gone and he's probably happy. But if that's what makes him happy I'm glad. That's all I ever wanted to make him happy." I looked down at myself. My feet were chained to the floor and my hands together, above my head. I sat on a hard stone floor. I was dirty and my clothes a little ripped. My head felt like it had stopped bleeding but was now covered in dried blood. I had a headache but was no longer in any danger. I looked at my surroundings. I was in a cell with large iron bars. Across the hall was another cell, so it was a dungeon. I heard footsteps becoming louder as the dim lights flickered on. I heard a jangle of keys and I saw a cloaked figure come to my cell door. He opened it. "Gaara?" I whispered with hope. The figure gave me a cruel laugh. "Sorry sweetie, Gaara's not here to save you quite yet." He knelt before me. "What do you want with me?" "Well, using you as bait we are going to draw Gaara out and force him to do us a favor. In return he will get your safe return." "Don't be a fool. Gaara dose not care about me enough to walk into such an obvious trap just to see my safe return. You're just wasting your time." "Well let's hope he comes and rescues you, because otherwise you will have a short life." He drew out a needle filled with poison. My eyes grew big as he grabbed my arm ready to plunge the poison into me. I tried to move away but I was helpless. I felt the urge to scream as he injected the poison into me. " You bastard! What the hell did you do to me?!" "This poison stops chakra flow and weakens the body. It's to ensure that you can't escape." He shrugged. " I'm sorry. I'm only following orders. I didn't like this plan to begin with. I'm sorry you got mixed up in all this." He got up and left, shutting and locking the door behind him. His footsteps faded and then the lights went off. " I'm all alone in the dark again. In a strange place and now I'm going to die." A hot tear slid down my cold cheek. I hung my head. "Mother, Father. I'm lost. I'm alone again in the cold dark. I don't like this place. Please… I don't want to die alone. Why did you leave me? What did I do to deserve to die unloved, alone in this cold dark place? Why?"

Gaara's POV

I opened the front door. "I'm back." I called out, but no one answered. I looked around me. The living room and kitchen were clean and untouched. "Sara where are you?" Again, I got no response. I checked in her room. It was empty. One by one, I checked every room in the house until there was only one left. My room. I opened the door to see it in disarray. The dresser was splintered and the mirror shattered. Glass and blood covered the floor as I felt the breeze flowing in from the broken window. My bed sheets were splattered with blood and a pool of blood was near the door. I could tell that it was hers or mostly hers. 'It looks like she put up a fight against someone. So she went unwillingly. A kidnap I guess. Now the question would be who would be stupid enough to break into my house. Maybe they were looking for a fight with me and stumbled upon her.' Something glimmered near the window. I went over to it and picked it up. 'An Earth Village headband. Well guess that answers who were the idiots. I guess they want me to come after her since no ninja would leave behind such an obvious clue. And I would have to be a stupid ninja to fall into such an obvious trap. Sara is an idiot to be caught by such lowly shin obi. She followed me home and got herself into this mess. She can get herself out of it. I'm not Naruto, going into traps just to save the life of some annoying girl.'

Sara's POV

"It's been about three days since I woke up here I think. With no sun reaching down here it's hard to tell." I leaned back against the wall. "Damn this stupid poison. If it weren't for that, I would have broken out of here three days ago. I can't move I'm so exhausted." My eyes closed. "I wish Gaara would come and save me, but that is a slim chance. This is such an obvious trap he would be wary to come even if he did care enough. He's not the stupid Naruto jumping into battle without all the information." My thoughts began to fade out as exhaustion pulled me back to sleep.


	9. The Kyuuketsuki Clan

Okay this what chapter 9 now. Only like a 10000 more to go lol. I'm hoping to get this entire story typed and on here but it's a lot. I've hand written this story first in a journal and although I write really big so far it's 263 pages long and I'm not quite done yet. Well I'm starting to get off topic so here's chapter 9. And thanks to everyone who's reading this and being patient with me.

Discliamer: Unfortunately I don't own Gaara or Naruto. But I do own my character Sara. Muhaha!

Chapter 9

Sara's POV 

When I woke up again a guard was in the cell with me and I saw he was unlocking my chains. I still could not move. I was in no condition to fight especially if this guy had a friend waiting down the hall for him. It was too risky. He closed and locked the door behind him.

"We may be leaving soon so be ready." Then he was gone.

"Yeah right. Like Gaara is going to follow your perfect plan." I tried to stand up but I was too weak and I fell back to the hard stone. I brought my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. 'What am I supposed to do? I'm hopeless. I can't fight, but I don't want to sit here and wait for death.' I rested my head on my knees and closed my eyes. 'I'll save up my strength and the next time I strike. I can sit here and die willingly or I can go out with a bang.'

My eyes popped open. I heard a scruff of a shoe. I lifted my head waiting to see my guard. I gathered up what little strength I had and prepeared myself to attack when he came in. A cloaked figured walked in front of my cell door and stared down at me. His behavior was strange if he for just a normal guard. 'Maybe they sent someone down to check on me?' "Can I help you or are you just going to stare at me all day?" I asked weakly. Sand poured onto the floor as this stranger lifted his hood off.

"Wow, Sara you look completely pathetic. I guess it's a good thing I came to rescue you." His hood rested on his shoulders exposing his face.

"Gaara?" I asked in disbelief. His sand ripped the door of its hinges. It was loud but the large dungeon swallowed the sound. I stood slowly using the wall as help. I let out a small cry as I felt someone grab my wrist and slip a kuni-knife at my neck. Gaara's eyes narrowed with anger as a ninja appeared and forced me to take a step forward.

"Move a muscle and I slit her throat."

"Go right ahead."

"What do you mean?"

"Kill her and I kill you. I kept her for torture but I could always find someone else."

"She was not injured when we found her." stated the ninja confused.

"I like to know my victims worst fears and weaknesses so I can torture them to the extreme before I kill them. However, as I said, she is easily replaceable. Go ahead kill her if you do not value your life."

Gaara's POV

My voice sounded cold and heartless like usual. The ninja was considering my words.

"That's the reason you let me follow you home and kept me? So you could touture me. I thought you actually cared." Sara cried out I turned my cold eyes to her.

'Did she really believe that?' Tears streamed down her face. I turned my attention back to the ninja.

"So, you're saying that we kidnapped this girl for nothing. She means nothing to you but a little fun?"

"Yeah that's right." I saw Sara look down at the ground. She noticed my sand slitherng over to her and her captor. She looked at me. I was begging her to understand what I was doing. She brought her arm up quickly and knocked the kuni-knife away. The ninja was caught off guard and she escaped his grasp. My sand wrapped around him.

"Desert Coffin." Blood splattered all over the place including Sara and me. I went over to Sara's side and heard her ragged breathing. "Sara?"

"I'm fine." She collapsed. I caught her before she hit the ground. "Okay maybe not."

"What's wrong?"

"They gave me a poison that stops chakra flow and weaken my body. I didn't have enough to be in danger but it's definitely getting in the way." She gave me a weak smile.

"We should get you out of here now. Before someone comes down to check on you. Can you stand?"

"Ummm…. I don't know."

I scooped her up in my arms bridal style and carried her out. I looked down to see her green eyes shimmer up at me. I quickly looked away. She cuddled closer to my body and when I looked back down, she was asleep. 'She looks kinda cute like that.' I shook my head to clear out that thought. We were out in the cool air with darkness and the sounds of night surrounding us. "Better get out of here and find a safe place for her to rest." She tensed in my arms and I looked down at her face to see a look of pain on it. Her breathing still had not returned to normal yet.

I found a safe place far away near a lake. I laid her down gently, careful not to wake her. I took off my cloak and placed it over her to keep her warm. I walked down to the waters edge to stare at my blank reflection.

(Into Gaara's thoughts.)

"What is it about her that makes me so confused? Will I kill her now or later? When the full moon comes out, I will find out everything I need to know about her. If she runs then I will know she's like all the others and I can kill her. But if she stays maybe… I can learn to love, maybe she can teach me. Maybe I can change and become like Naruto. Then maybe I will have respect and be viewed not as a weapon or bad experiment but as a person of value. Now that I think about it that look Sara gave me before she went to sleep…no one has ever looked at me like that. She made me feel needed not for killing but for helping. Is this how Naruto feels when he protects someone precious to him? A glowing happiness. I feel…content that I have someone to look at me like that. But if she leaves at the full moon, I'll know, that I was never meant to love."

Sara's POV

I opened my eyes and took in my surroundings. I sat up and noticed the cloak on me. I put it on, stood up and drew the fabric around me, relishing in the rich velvet folding down around me. I looked around for Gaara and spied him down at the lake. 'Most of the poison must be worn out of my system by now. That's a relief.' I walked closer to Gaara. 'He looks as if he's in deep thought. I still can't believe he came for me.' I flinched in guilt. 'I should have had more faith in him. I know he's not that cold-hearted to let me die.' I walked closer and put a hand on Gaara's shoulder. I was happy to be so close to him again. He turned around and looked at me.

"Guess you're feeling better. The poisons all gone?"

"Yeah, I think so. At least I can stand on my own now." I paused. Then I threw my arms around him and buried my head in his chest. "Thanks for coming to my rescue." I felt his hands slip around my waist and pull me against him.

"No problem. I'm glad you're going to be okay." I pulled away a little and looked up at him.

"Do you mean it? You are glad?"

"Of course I do." He stared down into my eyes.

"You do mean it! You do care!" I buried my head back into his chest. "This is real. I was afraid to open my eyes to find that you rescuing me was just a dream. I was going to be left, to die all alone in the cold dark just like when my parents died."

"What happened to your parents?"

"I found that my uncle killed them but the sand village thought it was you."

"Me? Why would they think that?"

I pulled away a little and glanced aside to the ground "Because their last mission was to assinate you." my voice began to get choked up.

"I killed them?"

I shook my head as I tried to get my voice back. "No, their intention was to take you and me away from the village were we would grow up together and learn our powers together. They came to you one night to ask you to come with them but my uncle threw a kini-knife at you, and when you turned around you saw my parents and did a sand coffin on them. You didn't mean to kill them and I know that. It was my uncle's cruel intent. He had planned all of it out. I can't understand why he did it exactly but I know he was always jealous of his brother's power. My parents were the strongest clan members to ever live and he couldn't stand being second to them."

"What clan are you apart of?"

I looked at him. 'Should I tell him? What if he runs in fear of what I am?…'

"Sara, what ever clan you're apart of it can't be any worse then what I am. You can tell me."

I jerked my head in surprise. It was as if he read my mind. I took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I'm part of the Kyuuketsuki Clan." He looked at me strangely.

" Kyuuketsuki? Vampire? Why is it called that? I've never even heard it before."

" We are a dying breed, I believe that I am the last surviving member. Few of us there was but now there is no one else left. As for why it's called the Kyuuketsuki Clan that's because of the way we become more powerful…" The wind blew my hair across my face and I moved it to the side, I whispered, "The drinking of blood from others."

Well that's chapter 9. I'm typing 10-12 right now. If you have something to tell me to make my writing better then do share, but this is my first fan-fiction and I'm still learning so be nice.


	10. Chapter 10

Okay now here's chapter 10. I thank everyone who continues to read my attempt to write fan-fiction. If you find my writing really confusing tell me so I know if I can fix anything to help everyone.

Chapter 10

Still Sara's POV

"My clan's ability is to be able to learn any jutsu from the blood of others. We drink from the person, we instantly learn what hand symbols to do, and we can easily master that jutsu. We can also master special jutsus such as the Sharingan and Byakugan. Even though these are special traits that only members of the Uchiha and Hyuuga clan can master members of the Kyuuketsuki clan can master them as well through the drinking of their blood. I can even master your jutsus Gaara. All I have to do is drink some of your blood. And to drink blood our canine teeth grow long and sharp for easy access. In addition to learning jutsus, if we find someone with a specific talent, such as incredible speed, we can acquire this through their blood. And these special jutsus are passed down along with speed and stamina from parent to child. Therefore, we have a large book of jutsus that we know and each generation becomes more powerful than the last. This is what makes the Kyuuketsuki clan members so powerful."

"Your parents left you to find out so much on your own?"

"No, no you see my parents knew that I would need help controlling these powers but they wanted you and me to grow up together, to learn our powers side by side. That was their dream. So that even though we were different we knew we always had each other. They sympathized with you because you were a child who wasn't born with innocence but a burden that no one should have to carry. I'm not saying that demons are burdens, the Kyuuketsuki Clan respects them, but for a child have to deal with all that power at birth. It's unheard of, yet now there are nine other people like you. The Jinchuriki, thought of by people of evil intent. They wanted to control the demons power through a human. And so you and many others became victims of this insane quest for power. You have Shakaku in you, the sand demon. My parents saw the way you were treated and had planned in taking you away from harsh comments to live where their love showered you. I was to always be by your side giving you support. This is what my parents dreamed of, but it was to perfect to be true. This noble dream was crushed by my uncle. My uncle volunteered my parents to kill you but his plan was to kill them and leave you to take the blame. He threw the kunai-knife and when you turned you saw my parents. Jealousy is so wicked." I wiped a tear off my cheek. "And with my parents dead I thought I had no where to go, but then I learned of my uncle and I was assigned to him. At the time, I did not know it was him that killed my parents and neither did anyone else. And as an innocent child who was lost in grief I went with him. My uncle hated me and I didn't know why. He locked me up and I was all alone. Soon everyone forgot I existed and I was slowly dieing of that accursed disease called loneliness. I guess my uncle wanted to rid himself of me but couldn't bring himself to kill an innocent child. So locked away I was. Soon I could not stay locked in that room any longer. I snuck out at night and oh, I felt so happy to breathe fresh air and be out. One night I went to my parent's old house and in their bedroom, I found, in the corner of their closet hidden away under clothes, a box of scrolls. Inside they told me all about my clan and every jutsu I could master. I was overjoyed. I brought them back to my uncles and hid them away safely. Then starting there, every night I crept out of the house and trained. I learned every jutsu, no, I perfected every jutsu. I was so confident in my abilities. It took me 5 years but it was well spent.

Then on the night of my tenth birthday something strange happened. All day I was not feeling like myself, I was out training that night and my uncle came into my room and saw I was not there. Enraged he awaited my return to punish me. So when I came in the window he pounced. I didn't expect an attack and I was caught off guard. He grabbed my arm and slammed me into the wall. Then he plunged a kuni-knife deep into my heart. Pain shot through my body but instead of falling down dead, something frightening happened. For you see, a prophecy was given on the day the original leaded of the Kyuuketsuki Clan died. A child would be born, a reincarnation of this goddess like leader. I was to be the reincarnation of this leader of the Kyuuketsuki Clan, but something happened. A soul that powerful couldn't be controlled by me, a small innocent child. So she laid dormant inside me until my tenth birthday but then on the night of my 10th birthday, a night of a full moon, she was set free. And with my uncle's luck, he stabbed me and he was the first to see the awakening. The scene was terrible sight to behold. I transformed into a strawberry blonde, blue-eyed girl. My uncle's face was frozen in terror as he saw this and he stumbled back from me. I wasn't there in my body but floating somewhere else, in a state consciousness of some sort. That night I learned how to use my fangs. I sank them into my uncle's neck and drank him dry. After that, I returned to a more aware state and saw his corpse in my arms. I stumbled back and then hurried out of the house. I was terrified of what I was and what I could do. I felt my other side begin to take over again and I again slipped under into a barely aware state. I was a tsuihousha (outcast) from then on, and I ran from the sand village far, far away." I shifted my weight so I sat a little closer to him. I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Are you going to bite me and get all my jutsus?"

I jerked my head away insulted by his comment. I felt rage building up, threatening to erupt at any second. "Why would I do that?" My hands balled up into fists as I asked this.

"I don't know. Just thought you wanted to try it. You can if you want to."

I pulled away from looking at him suspiciously. "You're offering?"

"Yeah, I am. I thought that being bitten by a beautiful girl couldn't be that bad."

I watched him in disbelief as he looked up at the top of the trees. "You're offering your blood and giving me compliments. Who are you and what have you done with Gaara?"

"What? I can't be nice once in awhile?"

I smiled and shifted so I sat on top of him with my legs to the side of his hips. My hands cradled his face while I stared into his icy blue eyes. "Do you trust me?"

"Always."

Gaara's POV 

"Always."

She leaned forward and brushed her lips over the base of my throat. I felt the stinging pain as her fangs penetrated my skin, but it was quickly replaced with a feeling of delight and happiness. I was floating on a cloud and my eyes closed as I fully enjoyed this feeling running through my body. A sigh of satisfaction escaped my throat. Soon I felt her move away. I opened my eyes slowly.

"That was amazing."

She smiled at my comment then returned to my side. She placed her head on my shoulder again.

"Hey Sara?"

"Hmmm?"

"If you have such a power in you, then how did you get kidnapped so easily by those low-life shi-obi?" She lifted her head off my shoulder and I turned to look at her. I saw that she was blushing. She looked away from me.

"Well that night was a new moon and that is when I am at my weakest. At the full moon I am the strongest and the new moon I'm weak. I was also distracted by the way you treated me. I was not thinking clearly and I turned my back to them for not even a second. I know, I know that was really stupid, but it didn't occur to me that they would knock me out and then use me as bait to lure to them. I'm sorry I put you through all that trouble."

"It's quite all right." The night sounds overlapped our silence. The crickets chirped away and the owls hooted. I stared at the moon. "Sara," I whispered, "what will you do when it's the full moon and Shakaku comes out?"

"I'm not going to leave you, if that's what you're asking."

"But he will want blood when he comes out and I will be asleep so I'll have no control over his actions."

"Gaara, I will change too and I will be a blood-thirsty vampire. Not to mention a very strong bloodthirsty vampire. I will control myself enough not to kill you, but if you were to attack me… well that might not end up to well for you. But Shakaku knows this and he will most likely leave me alone."

"But-" she cut me off

"Gaara, it's nice that you worry for my safety and all but you're beginning to make it a habit. I'll be all right. So stop being so worrying."

I was still unsure of this. I had just met this girl and now I wasn't letting her go so easily. I almost lost her once to that ninja back in the dungeon, but still she was right, I need not concern myself.

"Fine, I'll try."

"Okay great, now that's out of the way, I need to stop to return a… favor, on the way back to the Sand Village. You're welcome to come along."

"Okay I'll come but, who are we visiting, and where is it we are stopping at?"

"I'll tell you later but for now I'll go to sleep, I'm so tired…" she closed her eyes and I watched her slip into a deep slumber.

I stroked her hair and stared at her perfect sleeping form. I moved her so that she laid in my lap and her body stretched out beside me. (Into Gaara's sweet thoughts of Sara. How cute.P) "Maybe she can teach me to love. Maybe I already love her. Does that make me weak? She said she was okay with what I am, but how could she? I'm a monster. How could she ever learn to love something like me? If she ran away from me, I think that would be the biggest wound I'd ever received. If she were to die by my hand, how would I deal with it? Maybe I'll just have to wait and see, and if she runs from me, I'll know that I was never meant to love. Love. What a complicated emotion it is." I notice a tear trickle down Sara's rosy cheeks. Her expression turned from absolute peace to one of fear and worry.

"I wonder what she's dreaming about." I wiped off the tears off her face.

Okay if you don't get some stuff I'm sorry. I was trying so hard to fix a lot of things. Chapters 11 and 12 might be confusing too. I had to fix some of the story line which is why it took me a long time to put up chapter 9 too. Well now I'll work typing my next few chapters. Tune in next time to read another exciting chapter of Gaara and Sara! lol.


	11. Chapter 11

It might be awhile before I put more chapters on. I do have a lot of homework and stuff. Plus my brother uses the computer for his homework like everyday for all hours of the day. It's so frustrating! Well it took me forever again to get this chapter kind of worked out. Sorry if it has a lot of mistakes. Last time we left off with Sara sleeping and having a dream and Gaara thinking about Sara and his love for her. Well anyway here's chapter 11.

**Chapter 11**

Sara's POV

My fluttered open. Weak morning light filtered through the dense treetops. Then I saw Gaara's intense eyes staring down at me as I slowly realized that my head rested in his lap. I quickly and quietly stood up keeping my eyes focused on him. I felt something trickle down my cheek. Confused I brushed my hand over my cheek to find it wet with tears.

"Sara? Are you okay?" Gaara asked me concerned. He took a step toward me.

I flung my self into his arms burying my face into his strong chest and encircling my arms around his neck.

"It's not true… It's not! It can't be. I won't let it be true, I'll make sure no matter what." Then I remembered who I was with. I jumped away.  
"Sorry, so sorry. I didn't mean to tackle you like that. I just got a little carried away." I looked away embarrassed. (Don't we all wish we could just tackle Gaara.)

"Sara, what are good dreams like? Whenever I go to sleep Shakaku takes over and my dreams are full of blood. They are complete nightmares."

I smiled sadly at him. "I don't know Gaara. When I have a sweet dream I'll let you know."

"You've never had a pleasant dream either?

"My dreams are nightmares as well, but they tell me things of the future or past. This is how I know that my uncle killed my parents, not you. It's never something sweet and innocent, always something involving terror, blood, screams, and death. Every detail, every blood drop that falls to the ground, I can see."

"The dream you just, was it of the future or the past?"

"The future… I just hope that the future isn't set in stone."

"What was it about?"

I walked past him. "You. It was about you." I began walking towards my destination for the full moon.

Gaara's POV

I stood shocked for half a second. Then I turned to see Sara walk away, her hair swaying from side to side. I ran to catch up with her. "You want to talk about it?"

"Nope." she jumped up into the trees and began jumping branch to branch. (I don't know how to describe it well but you see it all the time in Naruto, so yeah you get the picture if you think about that. Sorta… maybe…hopefully. Hmmm…) I backed of a little, following her lead.

'Did I do something wrong again? Did I say something that upset her? Ugh! I don't know. She makes me even more confused then I already am. Maybe I should give her a little space then talk to her? Maybe that will make things better? Damn! Why does this emotion have to be so complicated?!'

Sara's POV

'I feel kinda bad about being a bitch to Gaara. I don't even know why I got so mad. He's trying so hard to grasp the meaning of love as well as showing it. I can't believe I'm such an idiot.' I sighed and glanced back at Gaara. I smiled at how he was considerate enough to back down a little and give me some space. The forest ended and I stopped and waited for Gaara. He landed beside me.

"Can you tell me at least where we're going?" Gaara asked as he took in his new surroundings.

I looked away from him. "We're going to the Sound Village."

"Are you serious??"

I looked back at him. "Do I look like I'm joking?"

He looked at my emotionless face. "No. You look serious. But Oruchimaru is there we're bound to run into him."

"That would be the plan. I need to talk to him." I looked away from him while I said this.

Gaara's POV

I noticed that Sara refused to look at me while I talked to her. She wasn't telling me something. "Really? Just talk? That's what we're going to see him for?" I paused, thinking. "You're going to try to kill him, aren't you?" Even as I said this she would not look at me. I could not see if I was right about this guess or not. "Damn it Sara look at me! Are you even listening to me?!" She walked away. I grabbed her wrist roughly and spun her around to face me. "Why don't you answer?!" Her other hand gripped my wrist and squeezed. Feeling the pain, I let go of her wrist, but she didn't let go of mine. Instead, she twisted it back and forced me to the ground. I gasped in surprise. She grabbed my other arm and placed her foot on my back.

"Gaara, you will not ever use force on me because I will return it ten fold. If I choose not to answer you that is my choice not something you can force out of me. Do we have an agreement?"

She pulled on my arms harder. (If you know that fight between Sasuke and that Sound ninja in the Forest of Death that's what I'm trying to describe.) I cried out in pain, but she only pulled harder. 'Why isn't my sand protecting me?' "Sara?! Please stop you're really hurting me!" That got her to let go. I rolled over to look at Sara. She was on her knees gripping her head. "Sara?" I whispered.

"No! Shut up! I won't do it!"

"Sara?" I watched small tattoos wrap themselves around her body. 'They look like the same kind of tattoos that Sasuke had, but why does she have them?' I ran to Sara and knelt down beside her. "Sara!" I threw my arms around her. "It's going to be okay, just calm down. I'm here and I'm fine everything's going to be okay." I saw the small tattoos slowly fade away.

"Gaara…I'm sorry, so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Shush. It's okay, I'm fine."

She pushed me away and I saw her tear streaked face. "How can you say everything's okay? I could have hurt you more then I did or I could have even killed you. I made your sand not protect you! How can you be okay with that?!"

"Sara never forget who you are talking to. I'm a demon that kills just about everyone." She hugged her arms to her self and looked down at the ground. "I guess you know why I need to go see Oruchimaru now. What I need to kill him for."

"I don't really understand this, explain it from the beginning. When did this all start?"

She smiled slightly. "I followed you to the Chunin Exams."

"Oh! You got mixed up in that mess too?" Her hand touched the curse mark on her neck that I failed to see earlier.

"I got the mark in the Forest of Death. I was watching you from the cover of some bushes when Oruchimaru approached me.

Sara's Flashback

I crouched behind some bushes and saw Gaara fighting some rain ninja. I heard a footstep behind me and turned to see a Grass ninja. (A.K.A. Oruchimaru disguised) 'Something's off here…" I stood and stared at this strange new man.

"If you are looking to fight Gaara you must not be wise. A piece of friendly advice, pick your opponents more carefully."

I gave a soft laugh. "Oh I know just what I'll get myself into if I fight that boy. But it would be the other way around; he would not be wise to pick a fight with me."

"And why is that? What makes you so sure of yourself?"

"My clan's ability."

"What clan are you apart of? And what would that ability be?"

"I am of the Kyuuketsuki Clan."

"Oh, is that so? Do you mind if I test you're strength?"

"Now would that be wise? If you're asking for a fight it will be to the death for you, understand?"

"I couldn't ask for anything more."

End Flashback

"And then we began to fight. I was winning and I was sure to kill him, but then I heard you and your siblings arguing. I glanced over to you and well I dropped my guard. He took the chance and gave me the curse mark." She smiled at me. "You always seem to be my distraction." Then her smile disappeared. "I was a mess."

Back into Flashback

"What the hell did you do to me?"

"You should know what I did to you. It's a special jutsu created for just your clan."

I gripped my neck, which the longer I stood there the more the pain spread through my body. I stood there now frightened at the possibility that this man had put the jutsu that all Kyuuketsuki Clan members feared. "You bastard! You couldn't have. No one knows of that jutsu any more."

"You can think that but I do know the jutsu. You now belong to me, your power is now mine, and you will answer my call and follow my orders."

"I'll never fall to you. Your jutsu may take control of my body but I will still have enough power to stop myself from following your orders. I belong to no one."

He gave a soft laugh, "We'll see. Goodbye for now my dear Sara."

He left me and I collapsed to the ground. 'God this mark hurts. Damn that Oruchimaru.' I have to get up. This forest is full of enemies and I can't be caught lying helpless on the ground. I'm at a serious disadvantage, with no teammates to help either. I have to get out of here.' I pulled myself up. 'I'm so weak. I need to fix that at least. I need to find a weak team to drain. A little blood will help me get my strength back.'

I waited hidden in the cover of the thick tree leaves by a small spring. I didn't have to wait long, for three earth ninja came to the spring for fresh water. I dropped down silently behind them, and before they noticed I was there I had them each pinned to a tree with my ice needles.

"If you want the scroll, you can have it just set us free." One spoke up.

I turned to this one and gave him a sly smile. "What I need from you is much more important than a scroll to pass some stupid test."

"What do you want from us?"

I approached one of the ninja. I forced his head to the side and touched his neck. "I can't promise that this will be painless. I need this to much right now."

End Flashback

"I drained them and washed myself up in the spring water. I felt so much better so I decided to follow you in the rest of the Chunin. I disguised myself as one of the guard ninja and watched the plenary rounds."

"This jutsu you spoke of it's a way for others to control you?"

"This jutsu was created during the wars of old. My clan was almost unstoppable so they were always enlisted in these wars and put in front because they have more of a chance to live. However, as time went on my clan realized that these wars were tearing them apart. Therefore, we became neutral in all battles from then on, but as you can imagine this did not please all the other countries. So a man created a jutsu that would only work on Kyuuketsuki Clan members. It forced them to follow anyone who knew how it worked. Oruchimaru can make me do anything. As hard as I try to fight, I do whatever he says, as you saw earlier. The only escape from this jutsu is death. This jutsu is the reason why I'm the only member left." But if Oruchimaru is the only person who knows the jutsu and me, I can kill him and be safe.

"He made you hurt me?"

"Well…I did twist your arm but after that I didn't mean to do anything. It just sorta…I just couldn't stop. Oruchimaru has been experimenting with me lately. I guess he found out if I'm already in one of those moods he can control me easier."

****

Gaara's POV 

I had to learn everything about her and Oruchimaru. Maybe she had ties in with the Sound attacking.

"Where were you during the next part of the Chunin exams?"

A sad look came on her face. "While all you guys were training for that month I tried to nurse my self back to health. My mind was unstable and I was worried that if I didn't get myself under control I would go on a killing rampage. I hid in the shadows in the forest. Occasionally I would watch you from a far. Never close enough for you to notice my presence. But with my luck Oruchimaru called me to his side and try as I could I followed his order. He ordered me to kill your father Gaara, and I'm sorry for that. Maybe you can forgive me one day. After that gruesome death Oruchimaru demanded my presence at the next Chunin round. You worried me; I thought I might have had a demon on my hands. Thank the Gods you got it under control…well sorta. Well I knew what was coming because Oruchimaru ordered me to help kill the leaf ninja. I saw you leave the arena and I tired to follow you but I couldn't. I had to fight and that's what I did. I saw all these ninjas fall at my feet and I couldn't stop. I was finally able to stop when things got serious between the third Hokage and Oruchimaru. I headed towards you for I knew Shakaku would soon come out, but I was constantly stopped for battle. I finally made it out of the village into the surrounding forest. I was bleeding severely, I pulled out kunai, and ninja stars as I hurried to you. However, my haste was in vain, for by the time I arrived the fight was already over and your siblings were taking you away. Then after the Chunin exams, Oruchimaru was in too much pain to worry about me and I ran away to hid in the forests to heal. Then I came to you. But now I'm worried, this mark is now a danger to you. I need to kill Oruchimaru. You can understand that can't you?"

"You will always have the threat of someone else knowing the jutsu?"

"Well yes, but my clan is not well known and almost nobody knows the jutsu."

"I don't like that chance."

"Well it's not like I can lessen the chance anymore. I don't know what else to do…"

"Okay, so what now?"

"We need to get to the Sound Village before sunset. Which reminds me, you must remember this fight with Oruchimaru is mine and you must not interfere. Of course, if some guards would want to help their master you could kill them. Do you understand?"

"What if you're dieing?" She turned away from me again and began walking away.

"Then you let me die, but the chance that I will die is a complete zero."

"What gives you so much confidence?"

"Because if I lose Oruchimaru won't kill me, but only chain me up somewhere and try his brainwashing crap. I guess then you might interfere…being chained up somewhere isn't one of my favorite past times. I find it quite boring actually and it's normally painful."

I sighed and followed Sara to the Sound Village.

So there you go. Tune in next time to find out what happens in the sound village. I can tell you it's exciting. :-) I'm trying to figure out how to put on music and pictures so if I mess up stuff in the future, I'm sorry in advance. Ta-ta for now!


	12. The Other Side Of Sara

Ok, I've been having some difficulties with putting this on, but I guess now it would be on if you're reading this. Ummm, I think we left off with Sara and Gaara going to the Sound Village in order to kill Oruchimaru. So read on to find about this exciting mission.

**Chapter 12**

Sara's POV

We arrived at the edge of the Sound Village with only a few minutes to spare.

"And where is Oruchimaru in this place?" asked Gaara in a whisper.

I pointed to the stone castle in the center of the village. "Now come on I don't have much time left."

"Until what?"

"Until I have to change into my other form. Now come on one of these deserted buildings should be fine." I opened the door and stepped in. Gaara closed the door behind him. I turned away from him. "And Gaara don't try to be the hero and help me, you'll only end up dead." The last beams of sunlight faded away as I walked to the center of the room.

Gaara's POV

Sara went to the center of the room, as the room grew darker. I saw her skin started to glow a light blue. 'What's happening to her? This is not like my normal change.' I saw her jaw tighten, no doubt holding in a scream of pain. I saw her eyes reflect so much pain that my soul seemed to brake just by looking into them. She fell to her knees. "Sara!" I tried to move but found that my sand held me back. "Damn!" A bright flash made me look away and when I looked back, I saw a girl stood in the place of Sara. 'Or is that Sara?' This girl had strawberry-blonde hair that hung half way down her back, and her eyes glowed a fiery blue. She wore a blood red roman goddess looking dress. She was bare-foot but around her ankles were two anklets, each of beautiful design. They were gold bands set with diamonds, rubies, sapphires and emeralds. On her wrists were the same designs, only as bracelets. Around her neck rested a necklace with a pendant as a flower. The flower petals were made of rubies and the leaves were made of emeralds. In the center of the flower rested an opal. My sand released me and I stepped forward.

"Sara?" She turned to me.

"Yes Gaara it's me. I'm still part here."

"Are you, you or someone else?

"Both."

"What?"

"I don't have time to explain this to you. Later, okay? I need to get this done."

"Okay then what's the plan? I mean it's not like we can just go waltzing right into the castle through the front door."

"Why not?"

"Because…Because that's just stupid. We'll lose the surprise advantage and we'll have everyone after us."

"First of all, we're attacking at night and most of the ninja will be asleep. Second, we are going to sneak through the village so no one else will know we are here and tell of our arrival. As for the guards that may come, they are no match for us. Remember that I could have done this alone, you are not needed."

"I understand."

"Come then, we must leave." She walked forward and I noticed that her footsteps turned to slick ice, and then quickly melted away. She offered me her hand and gave me a sly smile. I saw her sharp, slim fangs. "You coming or not Gaara?"

I shook myself. "I'm coming." She grabbed my arm and then made a hand sign with the other hand. The air around us changed, and then we were in front of the stone castle, hidden away under the cover of some bushes. Sara stood up and walked towards the big oak doors. Halfway there she stopped and I saw her hands move in a blur of motion. I looked around to see what happened. Six bodies fell to the ground from various spots, each with an ice needle in their heart. I stood up slowly and looked at Sara. She walked to the door and kicked it open. And by kick I mean KICKED the door open. The door went flying down the hallway, the really, really long hallway. It hit the others side of the hallway with a sound that would wake the dead. The sound echoing off the vast granite walls. Sara stealth fully walked down the hallways, never stopping to look in rooms, she walked on as if she already new exactly where her destination was. Finally, we stopped at a door and she silently slipped in. I followed her in and closed the door softly behind me.

"Stay here." she whispered to me. I nodded then looked around. I noticed Oruchimaru in the center of the room. Sara glided forward to meet him.

"You make such an entrance young lady. How may I help you?"

****

Sara's POV

I stopped about ten feet away from Oruchimaru.

"May I ask you your name my child?"

I flashed him a smile showing my sharp, slim fangs. "I see that your hands have been healed. Did Tsunade heal them for you?"

He took a step towards me. "Ah! Sara, I see this must be your other form. Very nice. How may I be of service to you?" Then his gaze rested on Gaara behind me. "Ah, you brought your demon boy with you, how convenient, but I don't need him yet."

"He's my demon and I didn't bring him here for you."

"A sort of pet to keep with you? Though I thought you would go for the nine-tailed fox. Much more sinister and powerful. Much more your type."

I felt my anger rise but I quickly calmed myself down. "I fine with what I have."

"Right just like the last three," Oruchimaru muttered. "So what can I help you with then?"

My hand reached up and touched the curse mark gently.

"You're looking to get rid of me so the curse mark won't be an endangerment to your security?" he chuckle softly. "Well I guess I can give you a chance to try and kill me. Though your chance of killing me is slim." "We'll see about that." He launched his first attack at me.

"Shadow Snake!"

Snakes came out of his sleeves and aimed towards me, their fangs fully extended and dripping with venom. I easily dodged them, and then I set some ice needles for Oruchimaru. They struck their target but Oruchimaru turned to water.

"Damn water clone!" Oruchimaru appeared behind me bringing a kunai down ready to plunge deep into me. I twisted around and clashed an ice needle with his kunai. My hand shook from all the pressure Oruchimaru forced down on me. Our faces were inches apart. I hissed at him showing my fangs. He gave me an insane smile.

"Your dream Sara is that what you're here for. Afraid I will make it come true? You saw the future and there's nothing you can do to change it. It's set in stone."

"Not if I kill you. If I kill you everything will change." I jumped away. "Fushichou Seika!" (Phoenix Sacred Fire) Fireballs formed and flew over to Oruchimaru. He easily dodged them. He laughed.

"Oh Sara even if you kill me others will know. You will do what you did in your dream. No buts."

Everywhere around me began to grow black. I looked back at Gaara worried, but then he disappeared from my view. An image became to form in front of my eyes. "No…" I whispered.

Oruchimaru's voice came out of the black. "Oh yes Sara, just like the time you killed for the first time, your uncle."

I watched my younger self kill my uncle as I tried hard to look away. A new image began to form.

"And you tried not to kill people like you once did. But then came the incident in the Forest of Death. You drained them dry."

I watched their deaths too. Again, a new image appeared before me.

"And then I got you to kill the Fourth Kazekage. You let me take control of you and then you let me walk away with his identity. You helped me destroy the Leaf Village, Sara, you did."

A new image appeared. First, I saw Gaara, and then I saw the white owl and myself. "No…No…No! NO!!" The darkness shattered around me and I was back in the room with Oruchimaru. Some guards busted in. "I won't! I'll never do it!" I screamed like a lunatic. Huge crystals sprouted up everywhere. They came from the ground rising up and spearing the surprised guards. Their blood spraying me, covering me in a warm coat of the red substance. "Noooooooo!!!!" Everything was spinning. I fell to my knees and clutched my head. More crystals appeared and grew. They pierced through the ceiling and into the next floor and the next floor until it reached the roof . They spread down the hallways. Screams filled the air as more and more people were speared.

I stood up slowly and stumbled towards the exit. At least I thought it was the exit, the crystals were so dense that I could not see. I wrapped my arms around myself and continued to stumble forward in a shocked state. Tears dripped down off my cheeks onto the floor. The crystals parted for me as I shook in the terror of what happened.

****

Gaara's POV

I had gotten out of the building before the second round of crystals. My left arm and my right leg were a little scraped but were not a real concern for me. What I was concerned about was the huge gash I had in the side of my stomach. My hand covered it, putting pressure on so to stop the blood flow so I wouldn't bleed out. I was worried about Sara. She still hadn't returned. First, she just disappeared and then from out of nowhere the ice crystals appear. I looked down at my hand covered in blood. 'Even if she needs me I can't do much. I need to keep pressure on my wound. I just hope she's all right.'

Yep now it's on to chapter 13! Yeah! I'm hoping to get that on soon, but I've had a lot of stuff to do. Ugh...school work is such a pain. So hope you enjoyed Chapter 12 and will continue to read on.


	13. Chapter 13

Yeah, Chapter 13! I haven't touched the computer in like a week, but now it's Thanksgiving Break. Thank goodness. I don't think I could last another day of school. So now for your amusement and to kick off the break chapter 13!

**Chater 13**

Garra's POV

Now I really began to worry. 'Sara still isn't out and it has been 15 minutes since the last round of crystals.' Then I saw a figure in the doorway. "Sara!" I saw with horror her trembling and dripping with blood. She had turned back into her normal form and tears dripped off her chin. I watch them fall to the ground. She stumbled towards me.

"Gaara-kun…" she whispered. All of a sudden Oruchimaru appeared before her. I saw her eyes widen in surprise. Then she disappeared in crystals.

Sara's POV

I gasped in surprise to see Oruchimaru appear before me. My crystals came up to spear him but not before I felt a stinging pain in my chest. The crystal went straight through Oruchimaru and I saw the look of pain cross his face, but I wasn't satisfied. I picked him back up and forced his head to the side. I sank my fangs deep into his neck and drank him dry. Then I ripped my fangs out and through him to the ground. Only then did I realize what I did and I shook my head in disgust. I wiped the blood off my mouth. "Gaara…I need you." I whispered as I stumbled out of the crystals again and saw Gaara standing a little a ways. I went to him and rested my head on his chest. "Gaara-kun…"

"Sara! You're hurt!"

I slowly lifted my head off his chest and looked down, remembering the twang of pain I felt earlier. A kunai protruded from the left side of my chest. I yanked it out and let it slowly slip from my hand. It fell to the ground with a clank of metal.

"But that must have hit your heart! How can you still be alive? It was so deep."

I looked at him ready to tell him I could take care of myself when I noticed him clutching his side, and blood covered his hand. "I've hurt you!" I cried out in dismay. "Here let me see."

"I need a doctor or something."

"I can heal it faster, if you want."

"Be my guest."

I made him sit down a certain way so I could access his wound better. "Okay, now remove your hand." He did as I said. Then I folded up his shirt enough to expose the gash. I leaned down and licked at his blood. He jerked away from me. I grabbed him. "Do you want me to heal you or not?"

"Yes, I want you to heal me."

" Then you need to trust me." He nodded and I continued my work of healing his injury.

After a few minutes I pulled away and wiped the blood off my mouth. The only evidence left of his injury was a small scar. "Any more serious wounds you need healing?"

"No, that was the only big thing. Everything else is just a scratch, nothing I can't heal on my own. But what about you? You just got stabbed in the heart."

"I'll be fine. We got to go, but first I need to get rid of our scent here so no one can tract us."

Gaara's POV

Sara jumped onto the highest crystal on the highest tower and made a hand sign. Storm clouds gathered and blocked out the moon, plunging the night into complete blackness. It started to rain. Lightning flashed illuminating the area, and I saw all the blood run down off the crystals turning them from clear to red. The blood on her washed away and her hair hung in her face. She pushed it out of her eyes then jumped down beside me.

"There, now our scent should be gone. Now we can get out of here. I can teleport us only to the edge of the forest." She grabbed my arm and made the hand signs.

We were there. She started walking forward.

"Shouldn't you rest Sara. You were injured severely."

"Stop worrying. I'll be fi-" She collapsed.

"Sara!!" I knelt over her and I laid her on her back. She was still breathing. I grabbed her wrist and felt for a pulse. It was faint. I saw the wound in her chest still hadn't healed. "What do I do? What do I do?!"

"You can start by finding a lake. There's one NE of here. It's close, but I don't think I can walk there."

I was relieved to hear her talking. "That's okay, I can carry you there." I scooped her up in my arms.

I came to the lake. "What do I do now?"

"Put me in the water."

I waded into the water and lowered her in. I kept my arms under her back to keep her head out of the water. She started to glow a faint blue. After a few minutes, her eyes flickered open. "You can take me out of the water now."

I lifted her up and waded back to shore. I laid her out and sat down beside her. I looked out at the calm water. "What was that all about?"

"The wound was more serious than I thought. Normally, in my other form I wouldn't worry about a injury like that, but I transformed back by accident. In that form I would normally heal within minutes, but I was so shaken up that I transformed back. I had you put me in the water so I could heal myself. Now I'm not in any danger, just a little tired." She closed her eyes.

"Hey, Sara."

"Hmmm?" Her eyes were still closed.

"Can you now fill me in your demon form?" her eyes snapped open. I saw a look of pure hate flash onto her face, quickly replaced with sadness. Her eyes closed again.

"It's difficult to explain, but I promised I would fill you in. Besides you knowing this information may become handy in the future. Where to start…I guess it would be easiest to start from the first time I killed.

Sara's Flashback

I came out what-ever state of unconsciousness I was in. I looked down to floor trying to remember exactly what happened. I stumbled back from my uncle's corpse. Everything that had happened came rushing back into my mind. I looked down at myself. His blood clung to my hair and my clothing. "What have I done? What am I?" I backed away and ran for the window that I had never closed. I jumped out and ran, ran out of the village into the forest of shadows where I could hide myself. I sobbed loudly running, running. Tree branches reached out and tore at my clothes, spider webs caught in my hair, but I kept running. I tripped and fell hard to the leave ridden ground. I griped the leaves under my weight and wept profusely. I looked up ahead to see a lake. I dragged myself over to the waters edge. I saw my reflection, and I cried out in dismay. Blood covered my once pretty turquoise kimono. Scratches covered whatever skin that was uncovered and spider webs clung to my hair and clothes. I washed my face and arms in the lake water. After that I sat and watched my reflection. "Why me? Why am I such a monster? Why is everything I once knew and loved gone, ripped from my grasp, only to be replaced with something so dreadful. What am I? I hated my uncle, but I would have never killed him. Now I have nowhere to go. I belong to no place, I have no home. I can't go back into public again. Not with this sin I carry. I want everything to go back to normal. I want my parents to be standing beside me." Pain shot through my body. I gripped my head and my chest where my heart lies.

"No! Please no more killing! Please I beg of you! I don't want to kill. Please don't come out again."

A ghost of a women appeared beside me. "Who are you and why are coming to me? Why can't you just stay away?"

" My name is Izanami."

"What do you want with me?"

"Sara…I'm truly am sorry that you got involved in all of this. I don't know why fate chose you to be my body."

"What do you mean Your body?!" I cried out in terror.

"Sara, when I died in my past life there was a prophecy telling of my return in a child of the Kyuuketsuki clan. I've been lying dormant inside you for ten years, but now I've been set free. Sara you are my reincarnation and as time passes we will become one and the same. My habits will be yours, and yours will be mine. You will still be you, in a way, but my power and lust for blood will be yours. Our souls will combine into one and I will no longer talk to you."

"Why did you make me kill my uncle? Why have the Gods abandoned me?"

"I did not know that you didn't want me to kill your uncle. He was a threat to us, I mean you, he tried to kill you and, well, I needed blood sooo…yeah. My dear child, please forgive me for all this, but I'm afraid you must drink blood, as well, to sustain me. Unlike all the other members of the Kyuuketsuki clan I am fully a vampire and need it to live, as will you. Try as hard as you can, you will find you need it too. As for why the Gods have abandoned you, well I can't answer that one. Their cruelty seems to have lashed out at you."

"No…please. No more death, no more blood no more, no more, no more…"

"I must leave you now. Maybe you can find one day in that innocent heart of yours to forgive a monster like me."

She left me and I collapsed onto the ground. "How many more tears can I shed? Is it possible to die from the loneliness and sadness? How many ways are their to die so quickly that you don't feel a thing? If I don't kill myself, how many more people will fall down before me?" I fell asleep promising myself that death would fall upon me the next day."

Morning light danced on the ground around me. I pushed myself up slowly. I created a ice needle from the lake water. I raised it and brought in down ready to plunge it deep into my heart. A shield of stone appeared and blocked the attack. Next I tried to cut myself to bleed out, but I healed within minutes of even the biggest gashes. Again and again I tried many ways to kill my self, but nothing worked. I cried out in frustration and desperation. For days I tried so many ways to kill myself. Then after the third day or so I noticed that I hadn't eaten at all and I was not all hungry. "Not even starvation is possible?! What am I supposed to do?!"

End Flashback

Gaara's POV

"And slowly as Izanami predicted we did slowly become one. Her need for blood and death became my need as well. We have not completely combined but are very close to it. That is why I changed into her form at the last full moon. The next full moon I don't think I will. I think the change is complete."

"Okay that answers the first question I had. Now I have another."

"Go ahead, ask away."

"When you and Oruchimaru were talking, you called me your demon. What does that mean?"

"The Kyuuketsuki clan have always had strong bonds to the demons, but with me I have always been really connected to them. It's said that I'm supposed to have a demon companion. That would be you. I'm sorry if that sounds cold to you, but that's the way Oruchimaru associates you with me. Or did associate, more likely to say."

"What did he mean when he said 'like the last three'?"

"In the past I've with three other demons. Only companions really. Nothing like the relationship I have with you. They all were killed by the Akatsuki. I was not there at the time of any their deaths, so I could not save them. But somehow I always seemed to move on and now I have you, my love." Her eyes opened and looked at me, then closed again. "I will make sure that nothing ever happens to you. I love you too much to see you leave my side." I was quiet after that statement. I watched her slip into a deep sleep. My hand reached out to touch her angelic face, but I hesitated and drew it back. I sat beside her until the faint light of dawn began to appear.

You people out there I'm getting nothing. You're not reviewing at all and that makes me sad. I don't even know if you like it or not. Well I want to know if I should put sex scences in or not, so you better review so I know for sure. I'll stop putting up new chapters if you don't review. So review!


	14. Chapter 14

Well now here's chapter 14 because I am inpatient when it comes to putting on new chapters. You people need to give me feedback. I have low self-esteem and right now you're giving the message that my writing sucks. ;-( (Sara, the writer, has took a short break to cry to herself.)...After a minute. Okay you can read the chapter now.

**Chapter 14**

Sara's POV

The morning light woke me and I sat up slowly. I had 'the dream' again and I wiped tears off my face. I noticed that Gaara was gone. I glanced around and saw him down by the waters edge. 'He looks like he's deep in thought.'

Gaara's POV

The first light of morning was appearing as I stood up and walked to the water's edge. I stared down at my blank reflection.

'She's met three others like me? Or at least that she's had a bond with. And those three have died by the hands of the Akatsuki. She said she really loves me and I hope with all my heart that it's true. Do I really love her? Can it be possible? I think I can finally say I do. I know I would do anything for her.'

I felt Sara's presence behind me and I turned to her. She encircled her arms around my neck and I slipped my hands around her waist. She buried her head in my chest as I pulled her closer to me. I loved to feel her so close to me and knew she felt the same way.

"Dream again?" I asked.

She nodded then looked at me. "But the future isn't set in stone. Things change." She gave me a weak smile.

I loved to see her smile. I loved to hold her close to me and stare into her beautiful hazel eyes. I leaned down and brushed my lips over hers. A butterfly kiss. I pulled away, but she brought me back and gave me a long kiss. When she pulled away I stared at her. Her fingers fiddle with my hair. Her eyes entranced me and I couldn't look away.

"Tell me what your childhood was like." came her soft voice.

I frowned and looked away. "You already should know what is was like." She stoked my cheek.

"How old were you when you first killed?"

I winced. "Six."

"Who?"

"I don't know…a citizen that ran into me on the streets. I guess that's when my father realized how dangerous I was and how unstable my mind was. He then decided to try and kill me. He sent my uncle to kill me but I killed him first. That's when I put on my tattoo."

She gently touched the mark. "Love?"

"Yeah. My uncle took care of me. He was the only one who showed me any kindness. But that night I found out he never really loved me. He hated me like everyone else. My name, Gaara means demon who only loves himself. A gift from my mother before she died. After I learned of my uncles true feeling for me I fought only for myself and loved only myself. Until I met you." I saw her blush a pretty pink. Her arms dropped to her sides and she stepped away from me.

Sara's POV

I reached down and pulled off my right shoe. Gaara looked at me strangely. I couldn't believe I was showing him this. I turned my foot so he could see. The tattoo wrapped all the way around my ankle.

"Tsuihousha, outcast." He looked at me for an explanation.

"When I was realized that there was no way to kill myself, I carved this into my ankle. It was to always remind me of what I am. No matter where I go, who I met, who I kill, who becomes my friend, I will always be a outcast. Nothing will ever change that."

"Sara…"

I pulled my shoe back on, "You need not give me your sympathy, for it is poorly placed. I know that I'm an outcast and I've accepted this, that's why I put on the tattoo. After I put the tattoo I looked for a purpose, for the night I killed my uncle something more important was taken from me. My purpose. In all the world there was no one that needed me. I was unnecessary. But I needed a purpose. And what's my purpose, I would ask myself. Then slowly I realized that I was now a creature that's mind was set on one thing, the blood of others. I had this power I never asked for, but I thought if I could make use of myself that was all I needed to live this horrible life. I made myself a killing machine. Killed anyone and everyone that crossed my path. I soon became well known to this world, not as Sara, but as Zetsubou no Megani." (The Goddess of Despair)

I heard Gaara gasped and take a step back and I knew he had to be afraid. "No…" he whispered.

"Yes, Gaara. By the age of ten I became the top S-rank criminal this world has ever known. Killed every outstanding shin-obi that the countries threw at me. No one would cross my path and live. I was a young girl stronger than even the strongest Hokage. And the torture I put my victims through was worse then the lowest level of hell. I lived for it. Every time I heard someone scream it gave me a rush, a buzz. I lived to feel that feeling again and again. Oh and they would cry out for the Gods to save them but they never received help. They knew how I felt. Abandoned by the Gods, and lost in despair and desperation. I must have gone from insane from all the blood-lust and power. I never was in my human form anymore. My body was almost always controlled by Izanami and I was no longer existing, lost somewhere under the surface, craving to feel my existence.

Gaara's POV

I stood staring at Sara in shock. To hear this coming from her, it was hard to believe. She hid all it so well. I would have never guessed any of this about her. Her innocent nature and happy smile fooled me. Zetsubou no Megani was never thought even human, but a demon that was never bottled up, but here I am talking to her. She didn't seem demonic at all. "How did you change from how you were to how you are now?" I saw a far away look come across and a hint of a smile. She sat down on the cool ground and looked out at the calm water.

"When I was 12 everything changed."

Sara's POV

I felt a small smile tug at my lips as I remembered the day everything changed. "I was killing for two years then. I was at a lake, very much like this one, and I was fighting a ninja in his early 30's. I was about to kill this man, I had my fangs ready to pierce his flesh when a small girl came out of the forest.

Sara's Flashback  


I ready my self to taste the sweet river of crimson red when I heard a rustle from behind me. I whirled around, angry at being interrupted during my feeding. I saw a young girl of about 6 years old. My gaze softened as I realized she was the hostess of Nibi no Nekomata, the two-tailed demon.

"My dear child, how can I help you?"

"Please, don't kill the man you have in your arms. I'm begging you."

"What does this man mean to you? Why shouldn't I kill him?"

"He's my father and is the only one who shows my love and understanding. If you kill him I'll be left all alone in this world of hate. I slowly looked back at the man I was holding. I looked him over carefully trying to decide if he was really all she said.

"Manami…" the man whispered in pain. I notice in his eyes love for this girl.

"And you, what does this girl mean to you?"

"She's my daughter. I lost her once at her birth, please don't separate us again. And when my wife died I was left with only my daughter and she means the world to me."

"You were separated from her?"

"The Mist Village took her away to infuse her with a demon against my wife's will and against my will. They needed her body for this certain demon and she became a sacrifice. Now I must protect her from everyone else, please don't put her through the torture of loneliness. She needs me."

I released him. The young girl, Manami, ran into her fathers arms.

"Thank you." The man said to me.

"Yes, thank you miss! Thank you." I felt my hard outer shell start to crack, but I was unprepared for what happened next. She threw her arms around me giving me a hug. I was so surprised. I hadn't felt someone hug me in about 7 years. My hard outer shell cracked more and I felt a small smile tug at my lips. They started to leave and as they began to disappear into the forest I heard her voice call out to me.

"One day you'll find someone to love and he will show love to you in return. You fell of the path, but the paths always join together again."

End Flashback

"I left my past behind me and tried to change my killer ways. I tried to find someone who I could understand and they could understand me. The logical answer would be a Jinchuriki. I took back my old name Sara, and became an innocent girl of the age of 12. I never talked about the past, locked it up, until now." I looked back into his eyes. "Are you afraid of me now? It's okay if you want to run away from me. I understand." I looked back at the water. Oh, how peaceful it seemed, occasionally rippled by a gentle breath of the wind. I heard him move. 'There we go, now he's running. He doesn't need someone like me. I am only trouble. Still…I will miss him.'

Could this be it? Can the beloved couple break up after finally finding the love that they had searched so long for? Or can Gaara live with a killer not even thought human? Tune in soon for the next chapter and maybe a lemon. Also, noone has given me any imput on anything. Are you guys all dead out there? Helloooooo??!! Well if you're dead I want to know how you can read and be dead. At least tell me if you hate it or like it. That would be nice to know.


	15. To Leave Your Love

Last time we left off with Gaara learning some horrifying news about Sara and now he must decide if he wants to leave her. Warning little bit of a lemon. Not that descriptive, but you kiddies out there might want to skip those parts

**Chapter 15**

Gaara's POV

'A demon with someone to love. A demon searching for love. What she has done must haunt her everyday, but she still struggles on. She needs someone to love, as do I. I understand how she feels and she understands how I feel. I have fallen off the right path too. Maybe it's time I join it again. I don't need to kill to get attention. All I need is one person to see the good in me, to recognize my existence. Run away from her? No, no I don't think so. I'll stay with her and learn to love.' I encircled my arms around her. She seemed surprised by this action. "You're my first love and I don't want to lose you. I'm staying with you. You'll be my Vampiric Angel."

She turned to me. "How am I an angel?"

I smiled as I sat down and pulled her onto my lap. "So many reasons. Well first, there's your angelic face." I kissed her cheek. "Then there's your angelic body." I ran my hands up and down her sides and felt her shiver with pleasure. "And then there's the way the sun falls upon you when you stand in the morning light and the way the moonlight makes your skin seem to glow a beautiful, creamy white. All these things make you my Vampiric Angel." She twirled around so she was facing me and her legs were hugging my legs. My arms went out and pulled her closer to my body. I breathed in her wonderful scent. "I love having you so close to me." A sly smile crept onto her lips.

"There's one way to get closer." She said softly while fiddling with my hair.

I laughed. "Already planning I see." Then I saw that she was giving me a strange look. "What?" I asked.

"I never heard a real laugh from you. I like it though." She laid her forehead on my forehead. "And I'm not planning anything. I was only stating that as a fact. You're probably the one planning."

"You think I would want to bed you now, or am planning in doing so in the future?" I gave her a mischievous smile.

She looked around innocently. "I don't see a bed, do you? And besides who ever said I would have sex with you?" (Oooo I would!!! Who else would?!?!)

"The whole forest is a bed now and earlier you implied that you would."

"Hey, I told you I was merely stating that as a fact, a simple statement."

The more we talked about this the more I craved her. Her innocence was driving me insane with lust. 'Any more of this and I might just throw her down and start fucking her.' I thought, licking my lips hungrily. I could sense Shukaku (sp?) wanted her as well. But who wouldn't, she was absolutely beautiful and the jade colored kimono she was wearing only improved her looks. I picked her up and laid her down on the ground. Then I crawled over top of her.

"Gaara? What are you hmn--" I smashed my lips onto her. She jerked away, surprised at my actions. She tried to push me away, but my sand came out and pinned her hands to the ground. I nibbled on her bottom lip trying to get her to open up, but she was being stubborn. I sat back with my legs hugging her hips. I removed my shirt, then my fishnet. After I tossed them aside my hands went down and untied her kimono. She squirmed under me, trying to free herself. In doing so she moved against my 'member.' I groaned softly. "Do that again, it felt great." She sent me a glare, which I ignored. I leaned down and removed her bra.

"Gaara, stop it. You hear me? If you don't stop you'll be in serious trouble."

Oh I heard, but I didn't care. I leaned down giving her a smirk. I gave her nipple a lick. She gasped and jerked away. I quickly went back to her mouth and easily slipped my tongue in while my hands massaged her breasts. She slowly got more comfortable with me and her tongue began to search my mouth. After awhile my lips left hers and moved down to her neck. I felt her heartbeat quicken and her breathing came in rapid, shallow gasps. I looked up to her face and I saw her eyes squeezed shut. I lifted my lips off her neck and caressed her cheek. Her eyes flickered open. Began kissing her again and then slowly worked my way down to her breasts. I began nibbling on her delicious flesh. I worked slow, making sure not to leave any of her skin untouched. Working so slow was torturing me, but I knew I had to convince her that she wanted it as much as I did. My fingers glided under the waistband of her underwear and I began to tug them down.

"Gaara…I don't think we should be doing this here and now. I mean, I just learned you cared for me a few days ago. Don't you think you're rushing into this?"

"Come on Sara, I know you want me, I can feel it. I want you. Isn't that enough?" 'I can't stop now. No, we are so close. I'm so close to having, she'll be mine. Even if it turns to rape I'm not stopping. Too close, so close, just a little longer and she'll be mine.' I took off my pants and threw them aside. I eased her underwear off and threw it off beside my pants. I looked down at her now naked body. "Damn your body is beautiful." I whispered. She turned 16 shades of red. I smiled at her embarrassment.

"Hey Gaara?"

"Hmmm…?" I was memorizing every curve on her body.

"Can you loosen your sand on my wrists? It's starting to hurt."

I looked up and saw I had made her wrists bleed. She sighed as I loosened the sand's grip. A trickle of blood came slowly slipping down her arm. I leaned over and gently licked it up, savoring her delicious blood. I nibbled on her ear as my hands caressed everywhere on her body. "Are you a virgin?" I asked in a whispered . She shook her head. I didn't know what to think about that. Disappointment maybe? "Who was your first?"

"I don't know."

"Are you lying to me?"

"Dose it matter? I'm here with you now."

"If I find out later that you're lying to me, you're going to have a severe punishment."

She looked into my eyes. "Like what?" Then she gasped as I pushed a finger into her warmth suddenly and started moving around.

I gave her an evil smile. "Oh, I'll think of something almost unbearable. I bet I have some kind of torture locked away for you."

"You're trying to torture me now aren't you, but all you're doing is torturing yourself. Am I right?"

I growled and pulled my finger out of her. I crawled off her and she tried to move to get away. My sand held her arms together up above her head and pulled her legs apart and kept them there. I quickly pulled my boxers off and threw them into the clothes pile. (Finally!!! Lol Yippee Gaara's finally undressed. ;-P)

"Gaara, please stop"

I crawled back on her. "No…we're going to do this Sara. Whether you want to or not. But I know you want me. I know you do. I'll convince you that you want this as much as I do."

Sara's POV

It was true I wanted him, but not because I loved him, because it was an old habit of Izanami. I could still feel her wanting to take over my body, to try and have Gaara. She always wanted to fuck any guy and now that need for sex was intense. Gaara was to special for that kind of treatment, but no matter how I tried he wouldn't listen to me. I was worried. 'What happens if I lose control? All those other guys, I found them dead in my arms afterwards. I can't do this. I must stay in control. I have to, no matter what.' I felt my canine teeth begin to sharpen. 'No!! Stop! Don't lose control!' I screamed in my head. "Gaara…" I gasped out. "We need to stop! Please!" He pushed into me and I screamed. I turned my head to the side and closed my eyes. 'Why can't he understand I need him to stop. Must keep control. Keep control. Keep in control. Control, keep, control.' A pause. I'm…losing control…losing control.' I felt Gaara move into me making my craving for him increase.

"Come on Sara. Don't turn away from me. Give in to your craving. I want you…need you, come on. Just move with me it will feel better."

His lips planted butterfly kisses all over my face. I felt him getting more aggressive, moving faster and harder into me. Hit the perfect spot several times and I couldn't hold in a moan. I opened my eyes to see him smirk down at me.

"I know you're enjoying this Sara. Come on. Follow me."

'I'm losing control…losing control. Please don't make me hurt or kill him. I must stay in control!' He hit the perfect spot again and again I moaned. 'I can't control my self anymore. Well maybe I'll get…a little pleasure out of this…'

Gaara's POV

"I can't take this anymore." Sara whispered.

And with that she began to move with me. I quickened the pace and moved harder into her. She finally came and I kept moving until I came too. Then I collapsed on top of her. I watched her as her chest rose and fell as she took in deep breaths. I heard her wonderful heartbeat beating so rapidly. I slowly closed my eyes to rest. Thump-thump, thump-thump the sound of her heartbeat relaxed me. She nuzzled my neck placing kisses her and there. Then I felt a scrape on my shoulder and then something wet. I jerked away to see her eyes kind of glazed over, wide and staring at me hungrily. I saw her sharp, slim fangs overlap her lip, and my blood clung to her dazzling teeth and luscious lips. I noticed her eyes were a mixture of their regular green color and the blue color of Izanami's eyes. Her tongue slowly licked the blood away as I stared into her the deep pools that were her eyes.

"Sara?"

"I told you Gaara. I tried to stop you, but you wouldn't listen to me. You're lucky that you're sands holding me down and that Izanami can't take total control of my body anymore." She laughed softly. "If it weren't for those two things I would have my fangs buried deep into your neck letting your sweet red river flow down my aching throat, soothing my growing hunger."

I was horrified that sweet Sara was saying these things, but I found her eyes entranced me. I couldn't look away from them. I felt my self leaning down, down towards her razor-sharp fangs.

You're going to let this girl have control over you.

I was startled out of the trance by Shukaku's comment. I tightened the sand around Sara's arms and legs.

I heard her laugh gently again. "You're going to listen to Shukaku? You finally found love and he wants you to leave me, and you're going to listen?"

I was startled, not by her comment but because she could hear Shukaku inside me. "You can hear him?"

"Who? Shukaku? Yeah if I chose to I can hear any demon inside a person."

Then she groaned in pain and squeezed her eyes shut. My hand stroked her cheek. She moved away from my touch, turning her head to the side and gasping for air. My hand traced her pink lips. Her eyes opened to reveal uncertainty. My thumb brushed over her left fang and it sliced me open. Her tongue licked away the blood, healing the tiny cut. Her eyes slowly closed again. 'Is she asleep?' A minute later her head jerked up and I saw her eyes were back to their normal, but they showed worry. They searched the surroundings and then rested on me, who was still sitting on top of her. I rolled off and released my sand from her arms and legs. I laid down beside her, but she sat up and looked at me, her eyes searching my body. I felt myself blush a little. "What are you searching me for?" Her eyes snapped back to mine. Her hand reached out and touched the scrape I had on my shoulder from her teeth.

"What did I do to you? I've hurt you?"

"No you didn't do anything to me. I'm not hurt. Really, I'm fine."

Her eyes saddened. "Are you telling the truth or are you saying that to make me feel better?"

I pulled her down on top of me and encircled my arms around her.

"I'm telling the truth. Don't you remember?"

She laid her head on my chest. "No…everything's kind of a blur" I in haled her scent while I ran my fingers through her silky light-brown hair. She smelt of fresh cut roses and willows.

Sara's POV

I jerked awake. 'Oh no!' I thought with panic. 'What have I done?' My eyes searched everywhere for any sign of a struggle. Then my eyes rested on Gaara who was sitting on top of me. He rolled off and I felt his sand slide off me. 'At least his sand was restraining me. Maybe I didn't hurt him.' I sat up and searched his body for any scratches and bites. I saw the scrape on his shoulder. Two parallel lines. 'They have to be from my teeth. Have I hurt him?' I reached out and touched the scrape.

"What did I do to you? I've hurt you?"

"No you didn't do anything to me. I'm not hurt. Really, I'm fine."

I looked at him sadly. "Are you telling the truth or are you saying that to make me feel better?" He pulled me down on top of him.

"I'm telling the truth. Don't you remember?"

I laid my head down his chest. No…everything's kind of a blur." And it was true . I could remember that I was losing control and that he wouldn't listen to my protests, then nothing. I was trying hard to gain control over my body. Izanami was trying to take over one last time and I was worried that she would kill Gaara. "That's why I don't remember my first."

"What?"

"The first guy I had sex with, I don't remember because Izanami had control over my body. I don't remember anything when she's in control. I just always woke up with a corpse in my arms and blood covering my body. That's why I begged you to stop. I wouldn't know what to do if I came to and found myself covered in your blood and holding your cold, lifeless body."

"You remember nothing of what happened. Not even what it felt like?"

"Nothing…I wish I knew what it felt like." I flashed him a smile. "Then I could see how bad you really were."

"Hey! I couldn't be to bad. Give me a break. Maybe next time you can stay in control and tell me _how bad _I am. Hey! Wait! If you never remember what it's like to have sex that means I still have a chance!"

"A chance at what?"

"At being your first."

I laughed. "Okay if you want to look at it like that." I was suddenly tired and I closed my eyes. 'Maybe I should get some rest.' I fell fast asleep.

Yeah...I'm not to good at sex scences but that was just kind of a small one. I have more planned, justing giving you a warning. Yeah, you don't need to tell me how bad that was because I already know it was pretty bad.


	16. The Cold

Oh wow it's been like forever since I put up a new chapter. Life's been a little crazy here for me. I tried out for my school's musical because Gaara always tells me I have a nice voice. So now if I make it in I won't be able to put up chapters so often. Sorry in advance. Okay last time in Gaara and Sara had a little bit of a lemon. Hehe... (points fingers shly like Hinata.)

**Chapter 16**

**Gaara's POV  
**

Morning light streamed down on Sara and me. Her eyes flickered open.

"Good morning my Vampiric Angel."

She got up off me and grabbed her clothes. "Don't call me that." She started pulling on her clothes. I stood up and got dressed as well. I was confused. "Did I do something?"

She was fully dressed as I pulled my fishnet on. She glanced at me then out to the water. "No, I just don't like you calling me that."

"Oh, sorry I didn't realized it bothered you so much."

"It's fine."

I pulled my shirt on and walked to her side.

"We must return home now."

"Yeah, probably a good idea. They're going to wonder where we are."

"I don't care a damn about who's missing us."

I was surprised at her cold manner. She jumped up into the trees and continued on jumping branch to branch. I followed her. 'Something's wrong and she won't tell me.'

"Maybe it was something she dreamed. Did you think of that?" came Shukaku's voice.

'But what could it have been for her to get so mad at me.'

"Hey I'm the wrong guy to ask. I don't have all the answers."

****

Sara's POV

I jumped up into the trees and continued on jumping branch to branch. My thoughts troubled me. 'Could he really do that to me? Like in my dream…? My own lover…I don't want to believe it but my dreams have never lied to me before. I finally find someone to love and he has to-- grrrr…' I felt my hate building up. I took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. 'The future is not set in stone. He merely has the choice. I can not hate him for something he hasn't done yet. I must give him a chance…' I stopped and waited for Gaara to catch up. He stopped beside me. I glanced at him then looked to the ground. We were standing in sand. We were soon to be home. "Ummm… Gaara. I'm sorry I was a total bitch to you earlier."

"It's okay. Now let us return home."

****

Gaara's POV 

I opened the door to my home and walked in. Sara stepped in after me and closed the door behind her.

I looked around. "It's good to be home." I sighed then turned to her. "It's late, why don't you go get ready for bed and get some sleep." I went down the hallway to my bedroom and opened the door. I felt Sara come up behind me as I looked around. My dresser was splintered and the dresser mirror was shattered. The shards were scattered around the room along with glass from the broken window. A little of Sara's blood splattered my walls and there was a pool of blood near the door.

"I'm so sorry…" she whispered.

I walked to the center of the room and picked up a kunai-knife covered in blood. "What for? For protecting yourself?" She was quiet as I twirled the kunai-knife around my finger. "Is any of this blood theirs? Or is it all yours?"

"I'm afraid I didn't spill any of their blood. All of this blood is mine, including the kunai-knife you hold in your hand." She looked all around the room and then back at me.

"So what were you doing in my room to start with?" She turned around and began to leave the room.

"Look over by your bed and you will find the answer you seek."

She closed the door behind her, locking the scent of blood in with me. I heard the shower turn on as I walked slowly towards my bed. I looked down at the floor near the bed post and saw my teddy bear. I smiled as I picked it up. I noticed a little blood splattered on it. I then carefully took the covers off my bed and shook them out outside. When I came back to my room I saw Sara standing in the doorway, her hair hanging down wet, and she was dressed in black pajamas with red roses on them. I thought she looked adorable.

"Sara you should got to bed. You need to rest." She nodded returned back to her bedroom and closed the door behind her.

****

Sara's POV

I returned to my room and closed the door behind me. I crawled under the covers and closed my eyes as sleep crept in.

When I opened my eyes again it was still pitch black out. I groaned as I looked at the clock. It read 2:42 a.m. 'Why the hell did I wake up?' I shivered. "Why is it so cold in here? I can see my own breath."

"Saaraaaaa……" whispered a voice. "Saaaarraa… Saaraaa…Saara…Sara…Sara…" it whispered in a ghostly voice.

"Who's there?" I barely whispered out.

"Saaraaa….Sara…Sara….Sara…."

I was freaking out. 'Maybe I'm dreaming….but, no, I'm actually cold. This is real.' I stumbled out of bed trying to get to the door. Fog seemed to seep in from no where, covering my path. I began to feel drowsy and my mind started to cloud up. I fell to my knees.

"Are you trying to leave me? No I can't have that. You must stay here at my side. Come my dear child. Come, come, come."

"No! Stay away from me!!" I tried to crawl away but I felt a hand grab my ankle drawing me back, back into the denser fog, away into a unknown place. I kicked trying to get away. "No! Let go of me! LET GO!" the hand let go and I jumped up and ran for the door. I grabbed the doorknob.

"No, don't leave my dear child."

"Leave me the fuck alone!" I flung the door open and ran out…right into Gaara. I collapsed into his arms, sobbing loudly." He pulled me tight against his bare chest. I cried into his shoulder, thankful that he was there.

"Sara? Sara, what's wrong?"

I couldn't talk I was crying to hard.

"Why is are you so cold?

I shook my head, trying to get myself under control. Then I guess he felt the air from my room.

"Why is your room so cold?"

****

Gaara's POV

I had cleaned up my room and the changed into my pajamas. (Which are black draw-string pants with no shirt. J ) I laid down on my bed and pulled a book off my bookcase. It was a Anne Rice book. I was a fan of her work and any good author of horror. It was really late when I thought I heard Sara walking around her room. I put my book down and got up. I went down the hallway listening to her muffled voice. I couldn't make out any words. Then I heard her scream "Let go." I reached for the doorknob and the heard her say, "Leave me the fuck alone!" Then she came out, running into me. I pulled her tightly to my body letting her tears drip onto my chest. ****

"Sara? Sara, what's wrong? Why are you so cold?" She shook her head. I felt the air seep out of her room. It was freezing. "Why is your room so cold?"

I scooped her up into my arms and carried her into my room. I pulled the covers down and gently laid her down, covering her up with the covers again. I then crawled in beside her. I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her tight against me again.

"You getting any warmer?"

She nodded. "Thank you…" she whispered.

"So what happened?"

"I don't really know….There was someone there in the room with me. I didn't see who it was, all I heard was his voice calling, calling for me to come to him, be with him. I was so scared. He grabbed me not wanting to let me go."

"Did you recognize the voice?"

"It was so familiar…but yet… I can't seem to place it."

"You should go back to sleep now."

"You won't leave me if I do?"

"I promise you I'll stay by your side until you awaken."

Her eyes slowly closed pulling her back into a deep sleep. "Thank you."

Okay so there's chapter 16. Whew! Now on to chapter 17. Next time Sara meets someone... that's all I'm saying. By the way you should try singing to Gaara once in awhile. The results are sometimes intersting. Hehe... (For those just tuning in I'm Gaara's wife. Sorry but I have the ring to prove it. Of course Gaara being married never stops him from flirting.)


	17. The Cemetery And A Friend

Okay I'm like soooooooooooooo sorry I haven't put up anything as of late. First my mom wouldn't let me on the computer and then I was finally able to talk her into putting a computer with just word on it in my room. I started on a new story for my boyfriend. It's a vampire love story with my boyfriend being the sexy vampire. Well now I must return to my true love, Gaara, because let's all admit it Gaara is sooo much more sexier than like everyone! Uh, let's see last time I think Gaara and Sara returned and then Sara had a unwanted visitor...

**Chapter 17 **

**Sara's POV**

When I awoke I still felt Gaara's arms around me.

"Good morning." he whispered so softly into my ear.

I turned to him. "Thanks for staying with me."

He kissed my cheek. "No problem."

I pulled the covers off and placed my feet on the floor. Gaara grabbed my wrist.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

I turned to him. "Not really, but I'll live." I gave him a weak smile. "I'm going to go get dressed now." I felt his eyes on me as I left the room. I cautiously approached my room. It looked normal and was no longer cold. I pulled on a dark red kimono with dark blue flowers on it that came down to just above my knees. I pulled my hair into a pony-tail with my bangs falling over my left eye. I put on a little make-up and walked out into the kitchen. I saw Gaara sitting at the table dressed in all black eating breakfast. I quickly made something for myself and after I was done eating I cleaned up the kitchen. I turned to Gaara. "I'm going out for a few hours. Okay?"

"Yeah okay. I need to fix the window and dresser and stuff so I might be out at the village."

"Mmk…I'll see you later then." I walked out the door.

I went quickly to my destination. The graveyard. It took awhile, but I finally found my parents graves. I sat down in front of them, my hand brushed over the cool marble. "Hello….Mother, Father." I ran my hand over the cool stone, fingering their engraved names. "I'm sorry I haven't visited you in so long. I've been so busy. I'm with Gaara now. I knew that's what you wanted me to do. I had fallen off the right path but now I think I have found my way again. I just hope you watch over me and help guide me to the right choices. I ask you to please forgive the mistakes I have made in the past, and I have made so many. I hope now I am making you proud of me. This may sound so foolish to you, but still… I just wish you were still beside me, giving me comfort and wiping the unseen tears that fall from my eyes. Maybe even if you were here you couldn't take away this pain, but at least you could help begin to heal this heart of mine. Damn…I miss you so much, but one day I know we might be able join each other. Maybe someday soon." I sat there quietly for a minute. "Who am I kidding? Where they have gone I can not follow. They never did the horrid things I did. I have a entire area roped off for me in hell. I deserve it after all the things I have done." My tears began to dry as I stood up. "Goodbye Mother, Father. I love you."

"So you're the daughter of Hayato and HikariKyuuketsuki."

I jumped and turned to this new voice.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. I just was walking around and I saw you here with Hayato's and Hikari's graves."

"How did you know I was their daughter?"

"I heard you say mother and father, but now that I can see you're face I see the relation."

"You knew my parents?"

"Who didn't? But yes, they were always so kind to me and encouraging me to work my hardest. It's so sad that they died. Are you going to visit your uncle's grave?"

My face drained of color and my heart thudded. "He really is dead? He lies in the ground no longer moving?" He looked at me strangely.

"Yes, your uncle is truly dead. Do you wish to see his grave?"

"No I'm just glad he's dead."

"My friend why do you speak such awful things?!"

My thoughts grew bitter. "You want to know why? You really do? Well here's the truth. Gaara didn't kill my parents, my uncle did. Then the village sent me to my uncle, where for 5 years I was tortured and then almost killed. That bastard tried to kill me and I barely escaped with my life! Because of him my life was thrown threw a loop." I the realized that I had told to much to this stranger. "I'm sorry. I did not mean for you to hear of this. But surely you can see why I am glad my uncle now lies cold under the ground?"

"I understand you're bitterness. It must have been terrible for you to live so, but I'm sure the Gods have a good reason for putting you though all this. They had a good reason to take your parents away. Maybe they needed them."

I smiled at that. "Yeah, maybe they needed them for some special ninja mission." My bitterness began to shrink back, but was still there, hidden under a false smile.

He laughed. "Maybe."

"My name is Sara. What's yours?"

"Oh, excuse my bad manners. My name is Hayate

"It's nice to meet you Hayate ." I extended my arm and shook his outstretched hand.

"May I walk with you around town? Then maybe take you out for lunch?"

I was about to say no but he interrupted my thoughts.

"It's all I can do since I startled you, then brought up those bad memories."

I gave a small smile. "Sure I'd love to." 'He sure is cute. Not as cute as Gaara but definitely cute. And he's around my age too.'

**Gaara's POV  
**

I had fixed the window and the dresser, now I had to get the blood out of the carpet and off the walls. "Where is Sara?" I glanced back to the clock. It read 1:17 p.m. She had left at 8:00 a.m. I sighed. "Well I better get rid off the bloodstains now."

**Sara's POV**

'Hayate is so nice.' He showed me around town and then took me to lunch. We talked about nothing in particular. Then after lunch we walked again. I looked at the time. I gasped at the time.

"What's wrong?"

"I hadn't realized how late it was. Gaara is going to wonder where I am."

"Gaara?"

"Oh yes, he's been taking care of me ever since I returned.

"Really?"

"Yes. He's not as heartless as he seems. He really is nice. He was just lonely when he was little, but no one seemed to understand that. You all saw him as a experiment gone bad. My parents loved him and wanted to take care of him and now I'm taking over where they left off. Give Gaara another chance. He really does care about this village. I mean, all he wants is respect."

"Okay I'll believe you and give him another chance."

I smiled. "Good. That's all I wanted. Thank you." We stopped and I looked up to see a familiar building. "My old house. The one I lived in with my parents."

"No one has lived in it since they died, but the villagers have kept it clean. You want to go in?"

"Ummm…" I thought about it a little. "I don't think so. Not today. I might break up into tears."

"Okay then, we'll leave." We left and went back into the heart of the village.

'I need to go back and get "them". I hope they are still hidden away safely where I put them those many years ago.

**Hayate's POV**

'Sara's great. She's smart, beautiful, and powerful. This day has been so much fun. She lives with Gaara though. He's been taking care of her.' I looked at her. 'She has no bruises or scrapes, so I guess he's not hurting her. Maybe he's not that heartless, maybe he was just lonely. He was never given a chance. Everyone feared him from birth and it wasn't his fault, and then his own father ordered him to be killed. Gaara's own uncle tried to kill him. Maybe Sara has the ability to see into people and see the good and in them and then bring it to light.'

"Oh my gosh! It's 5:30 already! I'm sorry Hayate I realllllly have to go now. Gaara is really going to worry. Thanks for the awesome day! See you around town."

In a flash she was gone. "Wow, she's fast." I walked back to my house.

**Sara's POV**

I was at the house in no time. I opened the door and walked in. (The front door opens to the living room, which is connected to the kitchen.) Gaara was curled up on the couch reading a book. He put his book down, stood up and stretched.

"Well look who's finally home. Just a few hours huh?

"I'm sorry. Really, really sorry." He glared at me.

"You didn't tell me where you were. How was I supposed to know you didn't get yourself kidnapped again or killed."

"I'm sorry I should have told you where I was going, but then I met someone and he wanted to show me around." I could tell that he didn't like that comment. He walked over to me and crossed his arms.

"Who?"

"A guy named Hayate. He was a little older then me. I met him at the cemetery. He scared me and wanted to make it up by showing me around town. I should have told you I would be out later. I'm sorry."

"Why were you out at the cemetery?"

I felt myself turning red. "I visited my parents graves." I muttered.

His gaze immediately softened. "Oh."

We stood still for a few minutes. "Why don't I go start dinner." I turned away and went into the kitchen.

**Gaara's POV**

"Why were you in the cemetery?" I saw her blush.

"I was visiting my parents graves."

I felt my gaze soften. "Oh." I felt so stupid, that's all I could say. 'She probably didn't want to tell me because she knew I still feel bad about their deaths. She said it was her uncle's fault, but still, I helped with their death. The guy she met probably made her feel better about their deaths and she really is sorry for not telling me and making me worried. I have no reason to be mad at her.'

I curled back up on the couch and continued reading my book. Soon it was dinner and we both sat up at the table. I noticed Sara was quiet most of the dinner and even when she began to clean up.

"Everything okay Sara?"

She snapped out of it and flashed me a smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. Are you still mad at me?"

I walked over to her. I encircled my arms around her waist and kissed the back of her neck. "No, I can't stay mad at you." I then left her to return to my room and read. After awhile I felt Sara's presence at my open door. I looked up. She glanced around the room.

"I see that you got everything all cleaned up in here."

"Yes."

"Good book?"

"It's about Vampires. It's by Anne Rice" She laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Another time I will explain, but for now I will go to bed. Good night."

"Night." Sara left. 'Darn I wanted to know what was so funny.'

**Sara's POV**

I went to my room but I didn't get ready for bed, instead I slipped out the window into the cool night. I ran quickly to my parents old house. I was able to get the door open and I crept in. I found the box I was searching for exactly where I left it many years ago. I blew the layers of dust off. Then clutching it close to my chest I left the house and back to Gaara's home. I slipped back in through the window as silently as a needle through lace. Then I froze.

"Sneaking out of the house I see. Do you think me an idiot? That I can't hear you leaving? So where did you go?"

"I don't think you an idiot."

"You're avoiding the question. Turn to me, I don't enjoy talking to your back."

I turned around still hugging the box to me.

"I guess the question would be, what's in the box?"

I stared at the floor.

"So?

"Scrolls."

"Scrolls?"

"Yes the ones of my clan. I think I told you of them earlier." I crossed the room to my dresser. I opened a drawer and placed the scrolls inside. Then I cast a jutsu on the drawer so that if anyone tried to open it they would be injured.

"Why can't I read them? Do you not trust me?"

"I trust you, but it's just that I don't like someone knowing so everything about me."

He came inches away from my face. "You want to stay a mystery?"

"Some things about me should remain hidden away." I licked my lips nervously and noticed he watched. I looked away embarrassed by his intense stare. "Umm…" Then his lips crashed into mine and his hands went around my waist. He walked me over to the bed and pushed me down roughly. He crawled on top of me and continued kissing. My hands went up and began to undo the buttons on his shirt. He sat up and shrugged it off. The he pulled off his fish net. My hand touched his face then glided down his chest. I stopped at the top of his pants. I pause there then glided back up. He growled at me and his sand came out and pinned my hands to the bed above my head. He undid my kimono and unclasped my bra.

He leaned down and whispered softly into my ear, "Do you want me Sara?" I closed my eyes and nodded. "Are you sure?" Again I nodded. "Good." I opened my eyes slowly as he pulled my underwear down gently. He lowered his head down to my breasts. He bit gently as my breathing sped up.

"God damn it Gaara, just hurry up!" He laughed softly.

"You seem very impatient today."

He quickly took off his pants and boxers. He placed his knees in between my legs. I looked up into his lustful eyes and he gave me a evil grin. He thrust in hard and began moving. I moved with him panting and trying to keep up with his fast pace. I came and collapsed back onto the bed, my eyes locked with his lustful gaze.

"You're mine, Sara. Mine to control, mine to fuck any time I wish, you're my fallen angel, you're my Vampiric Angel."

"Yes, Gaara. I am yours, only yours." He collapsed onto my sweating body. He nibbled on my neck as I tried to catch my breath still. I moved under him and he groaned my name, closing his eyes to enjoy himself more. He came again and I stopped moving. We laid there for a few minutes until he pulled out of me. Her pushed himself up and began pulling his clothes on. I tried to move but found that the sand still restrained me. Gaara came back and began kissing me all over. "Gaara, this isn't fair, let me move."

"Who ever said I cared about being fair." His eyes glinted with mischief. He planted a kiss on my lips then his sand released me. He moved away. I began pulling my clothes back on as he stood up. He looked one last time at my body then walked to the door. "Next time, we're in my bed." I laughed softly at his comment. "Goodnight, my love."

"Goodnight." I changed into my pajamas and crawled under the covers. Sleep found me quickly and it wasn't before long sun light streamed into the room. I wiped the sleep out of my eyes and arose from the bed. I picked out some clothes and headed for the shower. I pulled off my pajamas and stepped under the streaming water . I began to wash myself and was startled when I heard the shower door slide open. I glanced over my shoulder to see Gaara step in with me.

**Gaara's POV**

I stepped in with Sara and stared at her beautiful body.

"Gaara? What are you doing?" I smiled to myself and took a step toward her. I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her neck gently. She turned around in my embrace and I saw a glint of mischief in her eyes.

"You want me to wash you?" She laughed and I swallowed hard, wondering what I got myself into. She began washing my arms and chest, her fingers graceful dancing around. Then she slipped down and washed my legs. Then her hazel eyes shined up at me, making sure that I was watching. Of course I was. She gave my member a kiss and I shivered in pleasure. Then she put it in her mouth and began running her tongue around, up and down. I groaned softly, then louder as she began to suck. I closed my eyes as my breathing quickened. I leaned back against the wall, making her follow my movement. I came into her mouth and she swallowed, then released my member. She stood up and pushed my wet hair out of my eyes. I opened my eyes to see her glowing hazel ones.

"Do you want me Gaara? Do you crave me?"

My breathing caught as her hand brushed past it. "I always want you, Sara."

She laughed. "What do you want to do to me?" she asked seductively.

"So many things."

She stroked my member and I laid my head fall back against the shower wall with a soft thud. I closed my eyes slowly.

"I want myself buried in you so bad right now."

"But you're at a disadvantage in here. Sand won't work. You gave me the advantage the moment you stepped in."

"Stop torturing me."

"Why should I?"

"Because you have to get out of the shower sometime and that's when I'll get even." I grabbed her wrist to stop her motion. "Or maybe I'll force you here. I don't need sand." I roughly pushed her against the far shower wall and smashed my lips into hers. I lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist and slipped her arms around my neck. Her back was against the wall and my hands flat against the wall near her shoulders. I kissed her roughly, then with a little help I pushed myself in. I did her hard, making her come again and again. I had her screaming my name long and loud. She came one last time and then I stopped. She rested her head on my shoulder. I turned off the water and I stood with her clinging to me for a few minutes. Then I pulled out of her and helped her stand. I opened the shower door and let the icy air mix with the hot humid air. We dried each other off then I helped her wrap a towel around her, hiding her gorgeous body from my view. She picked up her pajamas and headed to her room to get dressed. I went to my room and got dressed.

**Sara's POV**

I walked over to the clothes that I had put out. ( It'slike Sakura's only blue with red pants underneath. Same design but with different colors.) I was exhausted after that intense sex session with Gaara. I retrieved my scrolls from the drawer and began to read.

**Back To Gaara**

I pulled my clothes back on. ('( Oh darn)

"I wonder if Sara's okay. She's probably asleep." I smiled to myself. "I loved her screaming my name, but I'm sure she must be tired after that." I peeked into her room and saw her laying on her bed, scrolls surrounding her fragile body. I smiled and walked over. I was caught off guard by the smell of blood that was radiating from the scrolls. I looked at one of the open scrolls, but it was blank. No letters formed words on the parchment. Confused, I reached down and touched it. I was surprised that under my touch words formed on the empty scroll. It was in another language, but what I was wary of was the fact that it was written in a thick dark liquid. Blood.

'Can you read what it says Shakaku?'

Ah…I haven't seen this in centuries. The title reads Gods and Demons. Written by Anne Rice.

"So that was what was so funny."

I was caught of guard when I was picked up and slammed against the far wall…by a hand of darkness? I tried to move but found I couldn't. A sword made of light formed and aimed for my throat. It was moving for my sand to protect me and I prepared for my swift death with wide eyes.

"No! STOP!!!" The sword stoped a centimeter from piercing my throat, then it disappeared along with whatever was holding me. I fell to the ground. I looked up into Sara's worried eyes and she roughly pulled me up off the floor.

"Gaara, what were you thinking?! I told you not to go anywhere those scrolls. I thought I made that clear."

And how did you acquire those scrolls. You know those scrolls are supposed to be forbidden.

She froze. "You saw?"

"Damn right I did. Those scrolls were supposed to have been destroyed centuries ago when it was discovered what they do to the readers. They're to dangerous to have."

"But they're all I have left. There's no one to explain everything to me. All I have are the scrolls."

"But you that those scrolls slowly steal away your soul and will eventually kill you. Destroy them now and you'll be safe."

"Maybe your right…."

"Trust me I am. Now just get rid of those scrolls and we'll continue our day as if nothing happened."

**Sara's POV**

"………..Okay." I gathered the scrolls into a pile.

"What Sara? You're just going to give up that easy? I thought you were going to train long and hard and make sure that I stayed back down in my hell." I froze at the sound of my uncles voice. "You destroy those scrolls and you lose your goal. I'm sure that the demon is just afraid of you getting more powerful than him. He cares nothing for your safety, only of his high and mighty position. He believes you a weak insignificant human who just likes to screw his host. Why don't you show him how strong you truly are. Kill him."

"Sara, are you okay?"

I turned hypnotized by my uncle's words. I took a step toward Gaara.

"Sara? Hello? Are you feeling okay?"

I shook my head and turned back to the scrolls. I formed a shadow ball in my hand. (It's like Naruto's Rasengan but it's black, purple and red.)

"Wait! Sara! Do you not see what he's doing to you? He's tricking you into doing this. The scrolls are no danger to you, only him and his power."

I squeezed my eyes shut. "You know what you can Just SHUT THE FUCKING HELL UP YOU FUCKING BASTARD!

STOP TRYING TO FILL MY HEAD WITH LIES!!" I brought my hand down and destroyed the scrolls. A wave a pain flowed through my body and I fell to my knees screaming. Gaara ran to my side. The pain worsened as it felt like my soul was being ripped apart. I collapsed to the ground gasping for breath and then passed out on the carpeted floor.

**Gaara's POV**

I ran to Sara's side. I grabbed her wrist, feeling for a pulse. Her pulse was weak but still there and I sighed in relief. I picked her up, laid her gently on the bed and watched over her unconscious form. She suddenly began twisting around, squirming as if she were in pain. Her eyes opened wide in fear.

"Sara? Sara, what's wrong?"

Her eyes darted around the room. "Leave me alone! We don't need you here!"

"Sara, who are yo—" I was cut off by a dark laugh.

"My dear child you amuse me so. You are so weak, how can you ever hope to beat me. You just destroyed the one way for you to become stronger and for what? A boy who only uses you for sex? Your pathetic."

I looked at Sara, her face had fallen in complete despair. "Why don't you just leave us alone!? Get out of here. You are not welcome here." I yelled to the voice.

"The girls full potential will be realized when the portal opens."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" But the voice no longer spoke and I turned my attention back to Sara. The look of hopelessness ripped at my heart.

"Sara? Are you okay?"

"He's right. I lost. He's finally won, I've lost it all."

"No you haven't lost anything. Sure you don't have the scrolls, but you still are an amazingly strong ninja with incredible jutsus."

She sat quietly as I tried to soothe her with my words.

"Sara, what did he mean when he said the thing about the portal?"

I watched as he jaw clenched and her hands balled up into fists. "We are not going to talk about that because it will NOT happen."

"Oh, okay then. Sorry I asked." She sat silently, lost in thought. "Okay then, I'm just going to let you rest now. If you need anything I'll just be down the hallway."

"Okay." I left her room and quietly closed the door behind me.

**Sara's POV**

The door closed behind him and I crawled back down under the covers. I was so tired.


	18. Before The Dawn

Oh wow, yeah...So with my magic computer in my room I was able to type a few chapters, but it's annoying how I have to transfer them onto a disk and then bring it down the other computer to put on the internet. I wish I had internet on my other computer but my mom said absolutly not. Sigh Oh well it's better than nothing. Ok let's see last, wow a lot happened. Ummm...Sara met a new friend, Gaara fixed his room, there was lemon, blushes uh twice... Gaara almost dies and then Sara goes sleepy sleep.

**Chapter 18**

**Sara's POV**

When I woke again I looked over to the clock to see that it's red glowing numbers reading 5:33 P.M. I rolled out of bed and stretched. I pulled myself together, brushing my hair and teeth. I walked out into the kitchen to see Gaara reading a Stephen King book. I couldn't see the title. He looked up.

"Well look who's finally up."

"Hey! You made me really tired this morning!" I defended myself with a smile.

"You started it."

"No, it was you when you walked into the shower."

We both laughed. It was like we erased everything bad that had happened this morning. I made dinner and we ate talking and enjoying ourselves. He helped me clean up and when we were done it was 7:42 p.m.

"What now?" I asked.

He went to a closet and pulled out a game. "We're playing 20 questions!" he announced. (If you don't know what 20 questions is, well, you make me depressed.)

"You got to be kidding me!" I laughed

"What? Are you afraid you'll lose?"

"No way!"

We played for awhile, laughing at each others crazy guesses. I picked another card and looked at it. "I'm a person." I read. I looked down at the answer and frowned.

"Number 4."

"I come from the village Hidden in the Mist."

"Uh…number 10."

"My husband was also from my village."

"Number 11."

"I had only one daughter."

"Number 5."

"I moved to the village Hidden in the Sand.

"Number 20."

"I could control many elements, but my favorite was water."

Gaara looked at me. "The only person I know of that lived in this village and could control water was Hikari. Hikari Kyuuketsuki. Your mother."

"You got it." I put the card down and went through the stack of cards. I pulled out my father then my uncle. The last card I saw surprised me. It was Gaara. I pulled that one out too.

"Guess the games over."

I nodded and looked over to the clock. It read 9:17. We cleaned up the game and placed it back in the closet. I still held the four cards in my hand and I was unsure what to do with them, but I knew I didn't want them back in the game box. I went to my room and placed them in my dresser drawer. The I changed into my pajamas and laid in bed. Tomorrow, I decided, I would train.

****

Gaara's POV

It was morning and Sara was cleaning the kitchen after breakfast. She wasn't 100 herself but she stilled seemed okay.

"I'm going out today. I should be home by around 5:00. If I'm not home by 9:00 come get me. I'll be at the forest outside the village." I nodded and she glided out the door.

"Maybe I should go train too. Learn some new jutsus." I went out of the village and began to train.

****

Sara's POV

I've had both Oruchimaru's and Gaara's blood. I needed to master their jutsus, add them to my collection. I started with Oruchimaru's . He had a vast collection of seals and jutsus. I found the one for immortality.

"How very interesting…. But it looks like it didn't work to well for him."

I began with simple attacks, like his shadow snakes. I found the one he used on me in our fight. It was only a mind trick. It brought up your most hated memories and plays them.

"Very useful when fighting certain people." I was out all day then came home and made dinner. I went to sleep, repeated what I did the day before. It took my seven days to master all of Oruchimaru's jutsus . On the eighth day I was ready to begin Gaara's jutsus. I started with just learning to control sand normally, then to defend and attack. Then I started with sand clones and other easy jutsus. On the tenth day I had learned all but Sand Avalanche. It required a lot of chakra, which wasn't a problem since I had almost limitless supply. I built up the chakra and made the hand signs. A wall of sand formed in front of me then crashed down. I changed the entire landscape. I took in a breath.

"Amazing…" I did my best to bring the sand back and put it back where it had come from. It was getting late and I headed back to the house.

When I got back Gaara wasn't there. I looked at the clock and saw it read 4:00 p.m.

"Oh, I'm early." I quickly got a shower and changed into to a dark green kimono with blueberries on it. I brushed my hair and put on a little make-up. I smiled at my reflection then grabbed a vampire novel entitled "Dead Until Dark" and walked into the living room to read and wait for Gaara. I always enjoyed reading vampire books to see what others thought we should look and sound like. The door opened and Gaara stepped in.

****

Gaara's POV

I was surprised to see Sara home already showered and changed. She looked up from her book. She smiled at me.

"I'd say you were out training, since you're covered in sand." She giggled.

I took off my gourd and leaned it against the wall. "What are you reading?" She looked down at her book.

"Dead Until Dark. It's a vampire book."

I gave her a look. "Vampires?"

"Yeah. It always amuses me how people think vampires are. For instance, this author seems to think vampires are dead. No heartbeat, always cold, very pale. I am none of those things. That and we can't eat or drink anything but blood. That's kind of stupid. I mean Really?! They are so judgemental. I can eat and drink human food, I don't need to, but I can. This author thinks I can't go out into sunlight otherwise I'll die.

"What does she write that's true?"

"Our inhuman strength and speed, our hynotizing eyes and our fast healing abilities. Oh, and of course our teeth." She stood up and came over to me. She kissed me softly. "Go wash up before dinner."

I took a shower and changed into my red outfit(? I really don't know what to call it. Do you know what I mean? The one that Gaara fought Deidara in.) Sara and I ate dinner together then we cleaned up. It was 7:14, to early to retire to our rooms..

"Let's go out for a walk." I suggested. We walked around town enjoying the rush of the people hurrying home, for it soon would be dark. I took Sara to my favorite spot, a sand dune tall enough to look over the whole village. I sat down and pulled her into my lap. My hands rested around her waist as I kissed her neck tenderly.

"It's so beautiful out." She whispered.

"Yeah and tomorrow will be the new moon." I heard her breath catch. "Sara? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just didn't realize how many days had passed."

"Something troubles you about it?"

"No, I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes! I'm sure! Now stop asking."

"Well you don't seem fine. I'm worried about you, that's all."

"I know and I'm sorry."

"It's okay." I nibbled on her neck. She leaned back into me and began to relax. We watched as the stars began to come out and wink at us. She began to sing softly.

"For each child that's born a morning star rises and sings to the universe who we are."

"You sing beautifully." She blushed at my comment.

"Thank you."

"You should sing more often."

"If it brings you happiness, then I will. You should sing too."

"No way."

"Why not?"

"Can't sing. It takes a much purer soul to sing and mean what you sing."

"Hear the song of hope come out in liquid form. Like a whip poor will who did weather through the storm. Always look beyond, good is waiting in the wing. When you find it, come, come and join him now and sing."

"Keep singing." I whispered as I closed my eyes to relax into her sweet voice.

"What should I sing?"

"Anything you want."  
"Meet me after dark again and I'll hold you  
I want nothing more than to see you there  
And maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away  
We'll be lost before the dawn

If only night can hold you where i can see you, my love  
Then let me never ever wake again  
And maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away  
We'll be lost before the dawn

somehow I know that we cant wake again from this dream  
it's not real, but it's ours

Maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away  
We'll be lost before the dawn

Maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away  
We'll be lost before the dawn"

I sighed and rocked her back and forth. She laughed lightly.

"What?"

"Music tames the beast."

"Hmmm…."

"Sorry to disturb your peace, but it's getting late and we should go home." She stood up and held a hand out to help me up. I pulled myself and brought her closer to me. I kissed her passionately. We walked home together hand in hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm going back and forth with stories. This one and my vampire story. I need some serious help on the vampire one. Can someone give me an awesome way for someone to become a vampire?? I want it to be interstingly weird and I can't think of anything I really like. Well anyway I hope you might kinda sorta like my writing if you've read this much so far. I only have like 1000000 more chapters left to type.


	19. Lullaby For A Stormy Night

Ok sorry guys this one has a lemon in it...tehe. So if you want your soul to stay somewhat pure I advise not reading it. SAVE YOUR SOUL!!!!! Ok last time there was some training and singing and...Oh Oh! They played 20 Questions!

****

Chapter 19

Lullaby For A Stormy Night

Sara's POV

I went to bed and the night was ordinary. I made breakfast as usual and our morning proceeded to be normal, except storm clouds were gathering. Soon rain pounded against the house , lightning illuminated the rooms and thunder shook the windows.

"Ugh! I hate storms." Exclaimed Gaara.

I looked over to him curiously. "Why?"

"Sand plus water equals useless sand and a very unhappy me."

I laughed. "You know when I was little I used to be afraid of storms. I would wake up and cry until my mother would come over and she would sing me this song. She created it for me. 'A Lullaby for a Stormy Night', she called it. It was so beautiful. My father and mother could both sing wonderfully."

"Sing it to me. I want to hear it."

"Gaara…" I groaned out.

"Come on. I won't leave you alone until you sing it to me and I'll be here all day."

"Fine." I began to sing.

"Little child, be not afraid

The rain pounds harsh against the glass

Like an unwanted stranger

There is no danger

I am here tonight

Little child

Be not afraid

Though thunder explodes

And lightning flash

Illuminates your tearstained face

I am here tonight

And someday you'll know

That nature is so

This same rain that draws you near me

Falls on rivers and land

And forests and sand

Makes the beautiful world that you see

In the morning

Little child

Be not afraid

The storm clouds mask your beloved moon

And its candlelight beams

Still keep pleasant dreams

I am here tonight

Little child

Be not afraid

The wind makes creatures of our trees

And the branches to hands

They're not real, understand

And I am here tonight

And someday you'll know

That nature is so

This same rain that draws you near me

Falls on rivers and land

And forest and sand

Makes the beautiful world that you see

In the morning

For you know, once even I

Was a little child

And I was afraid

But a gentle someone always came

To dry all my tears

Trade sweet sleep the fears

And to give a kiss goodnight

Well, now I am grown

And these days have shown

Rain's a part of how life goes

But it's dark and it's late

So I'll hold you and wait

'til your frightened eyes do close

And I hope that you'll know

That nature is so

This same rain that draws you near me

Falls on rivers and land

And forests and sand

Makes the beautiful world that you see

In the morning"

"Your mother must have loved you so much."

"Yes, she did."

"I wish I knew the love of a parent. To have someone rock me and hold me tight."

"I can't be a parent. No one can truly replace a Mother and Father. I'm glad I had time with mine, even if it was only a little while. Do you miss your parents, Gaara?"

"I hated my father an I never knew my mother. All I know about her is that she gave me my name as a curse upon this village that used her as a sacrifice. This village is so cruel."

"Maybe one day you can change the ways of this village. When you become Kazekage."

"The chances of that happening are slim."

"Don't be so negative. You never know. Maybe they'll give you a second chance. I did."

"But you're different."

"Because I've been through things like you have?"

"Yeah."

"Gaara…I saw you that you were a lost child on the inside. I knew you didn't mean to kill. You just wanted to prove your existence through killing. You wanted anyone to notice you. I know it won't be easy but one day you can become Kazekage." He looked at me. "Naruto." I whispered.

"What?"

"Naruto is working hard and slowly people are accepting him and what he is. You can too." He couldn't say a word to that remark. A huge lightning bolt struck somewhere close by and the thunder shook the house. The lights flickered, then went out, plunging us into darkness. His eyes still glowed in the dark.

"Well, what a pleasant surprise."

I laughed at his remark. "Is it now?"

He disappeared and then I felt his arms slip around my waist from behind. His warm lips kissed my neck. I tried to move but he wouldn't let me.

"Gaara, are you serious?"

"When am I not?" He picked me up and carried me to his room. He laid me down on the bed. I tried to sit up, but he pushed me back down and sat on me. He leaned down and kissed me lovingly and compassionately. He licked my bottom, asking for entrance. I let him in and he explored my mouth. He soon stopped and got up, undoing my kimono and bra. He threw them aside as his eyes raked up and down my body.

"Do I intimidate you, Gaara?"

"Not at all, my love."

My love? I wondered. My hands went up and unbuttoned his shirt. He shrugged it off and pulled off his fishnet. He threw both aside. I wanted him so badly and this time I wanted to be in control. I pushed him off of me. He fell back surprised and I couldn't help but to smirk.

****

Gaara's POV

She pushed me off her and I was so surprised that I fell backward. She smirked as she placed her knees on each side of my hips, then she leaned down and pulled me into passionate kisses. I touched her hair and twirled it around my fingers. It felt so soft and smelt so good. She pulled away and I reached up and tucked her hair behind her ear. She looked at me questioning.

"I couldn't see your lovely face." I explained. She blushed a little and leaned back down to cover my chest with kisses. I moaned a little as she began to suck my right nipple. I wanted to just throw her off and reclaim my spot on top of her. I wanted to be fucking her so hard right now. I gripped the bed sheets underneath me. 'But I won't. I'll let her be in control this time.' She pulled my pants down swiftly and threw them aside to with the other strewn about clothing. She went back to kissing me. My hands went to her hips and began to move her against me. I moaned into her mouth. Then she moved my hands away to pull off her underwear and my boxers. She went down and began to tease me by kissing around it. I growled and gripped the bed sheets to keep myself from forcing her. She began to nip the tip and I moaned her name loud.

"Stop teasing me, Sara." I begged.

She got up, positioned herself and pushed me into her slowly. She groaned from small pain. I flipped over so I was on top and pushed myself all the way in quickly. She whimpered quietly and I flipped back over, so she was on top again. She started going slow and soft. I bite my lip. I wanted to grab her and force her to go faster and harder, but she remained oblivious to my wishes and continued to go soft and slow.

"Faster." I growled out and she went faster, but not fast enough. "Come on! Faster Sara! Faster!" She was surprised at my demanding tone. "I can't take this anymore!" I shoved her off roughly and she fell to the floor.

"Ouch." She murmured.

I pulled her up and pushed her back onto the bed. My sand came out and pinned her hands above her head. I crawled on top of her. Lightning flashed and illuminated the room and I saw her fearful face.

'She's scared...of me?'

I felt a twang of guilt. Thunder rumbled in the background. 'She's always kind and gentle to me and here I am shoving and pushing her into what I want. She wanted out of this, but I couldn't stop. I pushed myself in hard, burying myself deep inside her. I leaned down and whispered in her ear, "I'm sorry Sara. My body won't stop. Please don't hate me." She tried to move, to get away. I waited for her to relax and finally she did.

****

Sara's POV

He started moving, but he wasn't gentle. No, he was hard and demanding. Each time he slammed into me trying to claim me more and more as he went on. I whimpered. He was actually hurting me.

"Gaara. Gaara, stop please, your hurting me."

He shook his head. "I can't, Sara. I just can't."

"Then not so hard, it hurts so bad." He did that much and I sighed in relief as the pain dissipated. I started to meet his thrusts.

"Yes, that's it my love." He groaned. "Faster." I did as he asked. My breathing picked up as I tightened around him, making him groan in the process. I came and then went limp as he still thrusted into me. He soon came and he fell on top of me. He nuzzled my neck.

"My precious Vampiric Angel." He breathed into my ear. I moved my head to look at him smiling at me. Then he pushed out of me and before I could grab him he was near my entrance. He slowly licked and I groaned softly.

"Gaara, quit it."

I gasped as he sucked. I came again and then he stopped. A sly smile played upon his lips.

"You are so bad." He laughed at my comment and pulled me close to his warm body.

"But that's what you love about me. Right?"

"Not necessarily." I untangled myself from his arms, stood up and headed for the bathroom.

"Where are you going?"

"To the shower. You coming?"

"In a second."

I turned on the water and stepped in. Gaara soon joined.

"I'm so tired. Damn new moon." I muttered softly.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"What about the new moon?"

"It just makes me tired, that's all."

****

Gaara's POV

"It just makes me tired, that's all." Then I remembered something she had said awhile ago."

****

FLASHBACK!!!!

"Hey Sara?"

"Hmm?"

"If you're so powerful, how did you get yourself captured."

"That night was the night of the full moon. That is when I am at my weakest."

****

END FLASKBACK! ****

START ANOTHER FLASHBACK

"Yeah and tomorrow will be the new moon." I heard her breath catch. "Sara? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just didn't realize how many days had passed."

"Something troubles you about it?"

"No, I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes! I'm sure! Now stop asking."

****

END FLASHBACK

The new moon weakens you?" She looked at me then away.

"Yeah, I'm pretty much helpless tonight. I have no chakra and no strength. I couldn't win a fight, so that's why, when I was always in my demon form, I would catch a victim the day before and keep them until the next night. Then I would drink them dry and would have enough power to fight any enemies." She yawned. "Blood is the remedy for everything, at least for me it is. Such a pity I can't go around and just slaughter people anymore. I hate that I can't kill anyone anymore. I mean, at least with you being a ninja you can fight enemies and be viewed as a hero. It sucks that I always have to be merciful and let my victims go."

She sighed as I shivered at her cruel words. The warm water dancing around us doing nothing to ease the chill of her cold words. I turned the water off and she seemed to snap out of her memories.

"Sorry." She whispered.

"It's okay." We stepped out of the shower and wrapped towels around ourselves. She walked to her room and I heard the click as the door closed. I pulled my clothes on and then checked in on Sara. I saw she was fully dressed in a black and red kimono, curled up on her bed. I smiled at how cute she looked.

Hours had passed since I last looked upon Sara's sleeping form. I opened her door and looked in, but she wasn't there. I saw the window was open and I looked outside to see her running off into the distance as crystal raindrops fell. I slipped out after her muttering a curse as the rain fell upon me. I followed a safe distance behind Sara.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Stop calling me." She said.

'Who is she talking too?' I wondered. She stopped at an unoccupied building.

"No, no please. I don't want to go in there. Please, don't make me go in there. I'm begging you please don't." She walked to the door. "Why can't I stop?! I don't want to see."

"Sara! Sara!!" I called out to her, but she didn't seem to hear me as she slipped into the house. "If she didn't want to go in, why did she?"

****

Sara's POV

I awoke to someone calling my name.

"Sara, Sara come to me. I want to talk to you. Come, come. Come to me."

It kept repeating as I felt myself being pulled toward the window. I opened it, jumped out and began running. To where I did not know.

"Come, come, come, come, come. Come to me my dear."

"I'm coming, I'm coming." I muttered. Then I stopped.

"Come in Sara."

I looked up to see the empty house. The fear I felt was worse then anyone could have ever felt.

"Come in. Come in and talk with me. Come in, come in."

"No, no please. I don't want to go in there. Please, don't make me go in there. I'm begging you please don't!" My legs moved me forward and my hand reached for the cold brass doorknob. . "Why can't I stop?! I don't want to see."

"Sara! Sara!!" I heard someone call out to me, but I couldn't stop. I opened the door to the very house I said I would never return to. The house my life almost ended in. My Uncle Vexen's home.

I staggered in and up the stairs I knew like the back of my hand. Down the hallway I walked, everything inside of me screaming for me to get my ass the hell out of there, still I walked forward. I opened the door to the room I knew the best, my prison, my old bedroom. I walked in and saw someone sitting on my old bed. My blood ran cold.

"No…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The song is "Lullaby For A Stormy Night" By Vienna Teng. I like the song and wanted to use it in here so if you don't like it... psh just forget you. Lol just kidding. I'm a little hyper right now and I don't know why. Weeeee!!!! Ok let me calm down and continue to write.


End file.
